


The right name for it would be_________?

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Third Star (2010)
Genre: Bad Robin!, Blow Job, Corm sees something in Leo and Davy's relationship, Davy fancies Cormoran, Ellacott!!!, F/M, FINAL CHAPTER IS E RATED SMUT, Fingering, Full sex, Leo and Corm are both alpha males, M/M, Pining, Realisation, Robin and Strike pre relationship, Robin fancies Leo, Robin likes stocking up on hotel freebies, There's a back story on Leo and Davy, This is an attempt at a crossover as a special request, davy and Leo are soooooooo in love, delicious descriptions of fashion shoots and lovely Leo's body, developing feelings, it makes him realise how he truly feels about Robin, lots of banter, lots of description, post coital cup of tea, riding crops!, safe sex, there are braces!, what is it about jodphurs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: This is an idea which came out of comments on one of my standard Robin and Strike fics.The backstory of Davy and Leo is in the Third Star fandom - it's small and not widely read, but I absolutely LOVE Davy, and I was always intrigued by his sexuality in the film, so I wrote a lengthy fic called Maybe which tells the story of Davy and Leo getting together (it is rather explicitly 'e' rated with lots of lovely boy on boy nookie!)The other element to throw into the mix is that this is actually a Triple Tom fic!Davy was obviously played by Tom Burke.Strike is played by Tom Burke.AND, Leo Banks is a combination of the hairy chested model, David Gandy; but with Season 3 Athos's head screwed on! ie Tom Burke again!Don't ask me why it all seems to work and not feel creepy - I think it is because Tom as an actor inhabits his roles so well; they have totally different characters!Anyway; if you are not interested in the back story, then this is going to be a fairly standard Robin and Strike case, which is based mainly on their interactions and developing feelings rather than the actual case.Some chapters are more Davy, others more Strike...let's see if it works! LOL!





	1. Can you cope with this Ellacott?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_the_eye_of_the_beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In_the_eye_of_the_beholder).



> The title is taken from Rosmersholm.....a slightly adapted version of a comment made by Rebecca West, and of course the missing word is........love.

“Remind me again why we get to spend a long weekend in a fancy hotel all expenses paid for….AND get paid?” Robin mused as she watched Strike manoeuvring the BMW off the main road and up the sweeping, gravel driveway of Calder Manor.  
The building hoving into view was an imposing, traditional manor house with a plethora of ornate brickwork, highly decorative chimneys in the Victorian style and a large raised front entrance complete with one of those dual aspect staircases to access it and presumably the old servant’s entrance beneath.  
Strike noted a couple of other parked up vehicles and added the blue BMW to a space. 

Robin enjoyed watching him drive; it allowed her the opportunity to scrutinise him as he was often absorbed in concentration; plus he pulled some rather delectable expressions when he drove – the tip of his tongue poked out when he reversed; his jaw twitched and his bottom lip pouted out when he changed lanes and his right arm rested so sexily on the door, his fingertips grazing the steering wheel when he was driving in easy traffic and at speed.

Robin had almost stopped trying to rid her mind of the images as they’d become more frequent over the past few months.  
Nothing had actually changed for them; in that she was still divorced from Matthew and casually dating (although far less often than she admitted to Strike – she was somewhat vague when he asked!), and he was seeing women in a casual way, or at least he said he was.  
They were work colleagues, good friends and that was it.  
They had become more relaxed and comfortable around each other since the whole Chiswell panic attack and mutual admissions of imperfection – him with his whole leg physio and her with her panic attacks – but nothing had fundamentally changed between them…..maybe apart from Robin’s realisation that she wouldn’t mind if he wanted to change things between them…..but things were so good as they were….and that might be enough.

“We; one of the most dynamic and forthright investigative businesses in the city; and I am quoting directly,” he raised his left hand and grinned ruefully as Robin smirked and laughed at his continual use of the phrase which had been used to describe their input as part of a large police investigation headed by Wardle a few months earlier, “Have been requested to look into potential financial mismanagement and possible money laundering at this place, which one of the main investors strongly suspects is linked to the manager’s son and his use of the place for photo shoots and inadvertent advertising!”

Robin raised her eyebrows and nodded, “Right, so far so mundane, but how come we get to stay over for a weekend? Couldn’t we just ask the questions and drive back?”

“Are you turning down the offer of plump pillows, free food and a mini bar for a couple of days?” he asked, jokingly as he unclipped his seatbelt, opened the door and grasped the roof panel to assist his exit from the driving position.

Robin shrugged, “Well….no! But it’s Bank Holiday weekend…” she trailed off.

Strike’s expression froze momentarily as he opened the boot hatch and removed first her case then his own luggage, “Did you have something planned? Shit, Robin…..I didn’t think…you should have said something!”

“Oh God! No! No seriously, I didn’t have anything planned….I just assumed you would have plans with….Liz…or…” Robin blushed slightly as she realised that she had memorised the list of 5 names Strike had mentioned in the past 8 months or so.

His expression narrowed slightly as he took in her flushed cheeks and seeming inability to work the handle of her case.  
“I’ve not seen Liz in ages….fizzled out, she was too into running!” he added, closing the boot and clicking the central locking. “Anyway, I felt a bit guilty about us working over the weekend with us being busy; so this seemed like a happy halfway solution – we got loads done in the week and now we can focus on this and still get paid, but be waited on hand and foot!” he grinned wickedly and clicked his cheek at her as they mounted the stone steps to the entrance.

Robin nodded, closed mouthed beside him. “I’m not complaining! We get some money coming in AND hopefully I get to stock up on those little packets of biscuits and toiletries….they’re bound to be good ones in a place like this!” and she flashed her blue-grey eyes at Strike’s green ones.

 

They checked in and were shown to two rather luxurious rooms on the first floor, which was accessed by a glorious sweeping staircase and reminded Robin of something out of Pride and Prejudice!

“Knock for me in about an hour and we’ll go through what I’ve got so far and we can work out a plan. I’m gonna nip and find the client now and he should be able to fill in a few gaps. OK?” he asked.

Robin nodded and went into her room; squealing slightly at the view, sumptuous looking bed and to her delight rather exclusive bath and beauty products and packets of great quality biscuits.  
She quickly sent a text off to Strike requesting him to stash and save them all, and received a photo message back a minute later which showed an empty packet, several crumbs and the message, ‘Too late!’  
She couldn’t help but giggle, but she turned her attention to unpacking her case, hanging some things in the wardrobe and sorting out various cables and connectors for her phone and laptop.  
She sorted out logging onto the wifi and fired off responses to a couple of simple email enquires which had come in on the CB Strike & RV Ellacott account while that had been travelling.  
She’d heard a door along the corridor open and close, along with a deep, rumbling cough, which was unmistakably Strike’s and assumed he was meeting the investor client.  
It was a job which promised to pay well, but much of the usual information they needed, especially when trying to crack something like this and prove guilt, was missing or vague at the very least.

After dragging a brush through her hair and changing into a slightly thicker jumper she grabbed her phone – there was a message from Cormoran :  
‘Got a bit more detail. Come and knock for me. C’  
So she grabbed her laptop and phone and stashed her room keycard in her jeans pocket before crossing the hallway and walking the few steps to Strike’s room.  
“Yep….come in,” his familiar gruff but comforting voice stated.

His room was as luxurious as her own, he’d already demolished 2 of his packets of biscuits and was making a hot drink using the coffee pod machine.  
Robin shook her head at his offer of one, “So, what have we got to work with?” she asked flopping down onto the sofa and unzipping her boots so that she could tuck her legs beneath her.  
Strike came over to the armchair beside her and took out his notepad. The case file was on the small coffee table and Robin had already flipped through the sparse contents.

“OK, so, our guy is pretty convinced that everyone concerned is sort of unaware of the money laundering part of this apart from the chap who's pocketing the procedes. He thinks that fashion magazines and product PR and advertisers are coming down here under the genuine promise of using the facilities and grounds as a backdrop….5 page spreads in the Sunday colour supplement type things. Anyway, they arrange everything above board; get all the paperwork signed as if the payments will be forwarded by the bank and then, for some reason the client is persuaded to take some of the payment as cash – maybe a sort of we’ll charge for your travel and expenses but we’ll pay you back as a cash amount so that you are never out of pocket etc. It sounds a bit woolly and far fetched, but I suppose that’s what we’re here to find out,” he gave Robin a fixed and determined stare.

She nodded, “Doesn’t sound that outlandish really….I bet everyone goes away feeling quite happy, and unless you thought too hard about it, or saw the accounts you’d be none the wiser,” she pondered, absently taking a gulp from his coffee mug and grimacing as she tasted the sugar and strength of his black brew.  
“I offered to make you one!” he sniggered.  
She shook her head again and passed the mug back to him, their fingers grazed against each other as they transferred it and she saw a fraction of a flicker cross Cormoran’s mouth…..it could have just been hot in his fingers.

“So do we have a guest or someone who we can question or use to get some proof? Presumably we’re not here for that purpose.”

Strike took a sip of his drink and replaced the mug, “Luckily yes! There’s someone who has agreed to help us out…..I got in touch with an acquaintance who’s a model and asked if they could help out,” he sniffed.

Robin’s mouth formed a soft pout and her eyes hardened slightly, “Do you mean Ciara Porter?”  
Strike nodded and toyed with the pages of his SIB notepad, “Yep…..er, she was happy to help out…..after what we did to help Lula Landry….you know…”

Oh I bet she was happy to help out Robin thought as she tapped at her laptop in an attempt to calm her ridiculous feelings of anger.  
Jesus…..he’d had a one night stand with her, years ago now, and when she was herself in a relationship…..it shouldn’t matter that he was still in touch with her.  
Of course he would be!  
Ciara Porter was a stunning six foot tall super model with cheekbones that could carve granite….who had apparently given him a 5 star review as she recalled according to their discussion with Guy Some!

Strike noticed that Robin’s soft tapping of the keyboard appeared a little more noisy and aggressive than usual….it could just be because it was resting on the arm of the sofa.

“She’s done a bit of ringing around and there’s one of her model friends who is doing a photo shoot here this weekend. Actually doing two – one for a watch company and the other as advertising for this place, they’re going to use it on their new brochures and stuff. Anyway, she told him that we needed help, and he knew Lula and apparently is keen …..she said something about his boyfriend being a fan,” he shrugged and twitched his lips at the concept, “Just as long as he isn’t one of those armchair detective types that wants to tell us what to do!”

Robin’s features softened slightly but she forced her voice to be calm, “So it isn’t actually Ciara then?”  
“No, some guy called Leo Banks,” the words were barely from Strike’s mouth.  
“OH MY GOD! No way! You know who that is don’t you?” she squealed….what was she thinking, of course Strike didn’t know who Leo Banks was!  
He waved his hand and gave her a blank look.  
“He’s very yummy!” Robin stated, waggling her eyebrows and sighing slightly.  
“…and he’s here with his BOYfriend!” Strike pointed out.  
“I know! He’s very, very gay, and very happy and loved up……he’s still really sexy though!” Robin’s mouth had dropped open slightly and she had a glazed look in her eyes as she considered that she’d be being paid to be talking to and maybe even touching Leo Banks this weekend.

She wondered what he smelled like…..probably all masculine and heady.  
And he’d definitely have a sexy speaking voice……she wondered whether he did that smouldering stare thing that he did in his photos in ‘real life’…..she considered whether she’d be able to stay upright or whether she’d be reduced to a small puddle if he directed it towards her.

She became aware of Strike clicking his fingers beside her and casting her a rather amused, narrow eyed glare, “Can you cope with this Ellacott? I can’t have you going all starstruck on me!”  
“I’ll be fine! I’ll be professional, I promise,” she urged….the fact that her fingers were crossed as she tapped the keys on her keyboard was something her partner didn’t need to know….and if she had the opportunity to shake his hand….or stroke his hair……NO! STOP ROBIN….Bad Robin!

Strike grimaced lightly beside her.  
He was nonplussed by fame in any way….although even he knew that was slightly bollocks….he’d been boosted no end when he’d bedded Ciara Porter….and even when he’d been with Charlotte and hated the public intrusion, he’d secretly enjoyed seeing her photographs in magazines knowing that she was with him….although that was a long time ago now.

“OK, well I’ve left a note for him when he checks in, so we’ll see. If he’s not up to it, or his fella is gonna get in the way we’ll have to tell him to bugger off. Speaking of which, I’m gonna grab a shower – mine’s a massive thing with a seat! I intend to take full advantage!”

Robin grinned, “Can’t blame you….but before you do, I’m nabbing your freebie shower goodies!” She jumped up and ran into his adjoining bathroom, smiling at his neatly arranged toothbrush, paste and shaving stuff next to the sink. She gathered up the pricy mini bottles and returned to the main room, shoving them into her jeans pockets.  
“What if I wanted to pamper myself?!” he quipped, adopting a look of mock outrage at the collection of small blue bottles in her clutches.  
“You can sit down in the shower! That’ll keep you happy enough…..the mind boggles as to all the possibilities!” she giggled mischievously, sticking out her tongue cheekily and enjoying the slight flush to his cheeks as she swiped up her laptop and headed to the door. “What time are we eating?”  
“I’ll give you a knock about seven.”


	2. Ooooh, very masculine handwriting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is how Davy and Leo arrive and get involved.  
> We find out that one of them has a little bit of a thing for dark, tall, swarthy, stubble chinned men!

“When did you agree to all this?” Davy asked, glancing across at both the Sat Nav and his delicious boyfriend seated beside him in their Prius.   
Leo shrugged and scrolled on a couple of messages on his phone before replying, “Ciara asked me when she found out the location of the Christopher Ward watch job, and the guy sorted out the whole Lula Landry thing, so it felt right to offer to help.”

Davy flattened his lips against themselves in an attempt to control his rapidly pounding heartbeat.   
During one of the many fashion shoots he’d hung around on he’d spoken at length with Ciara about Cormoran Strike – he’d been in all the papers for cases he’d solved following the work he’d done on her friend Lula Landry.   
He was definitely what Davy would consider a rather tasty snack! 

He turned the vehicle into the driveway of the manor house hotel.  
“Are you OK? I can message him and say no if you’d rather not be involved,” Leo replied, trying to work out the unfamiliar expression on Davy’s face.  
“No! No, it’s fine….you’ve actually got his number then. Have you……spoken with him at all?” Davy asked, whistling softly as the impressive building hove into view, trying to stifle the growl in his throat at what Cormoran Strike’s voice must sound like in close proximity.

Leo creased his mouth a little and suppressed a slight smirk, “No, he’s just messaged me, and he spoke to Ciara, she’s the one who I chatted to. Er…..why?”  
Davy couldn’t help but notice the rather pointed and amused, questioning gaze from his lover who had shuffled in the seat and was hitched one leg around, facing Davy’s profile…..his blushing and quite seriously delicious profile!

Focussing on locating a suitable parking spot, Davy paused and was able to control his voice as he replied, “No particular reason….I’ve just seen him in the papers…..he’s pretty well known!”  
Leo stuck his tongue firmly in his cheek, “More well known than me?!”  
“You know what I mean,” Davy quipped as he removed his seatbelt and exited the car.

Leo jumped out and met his slender boyfriend at the boot hatch, “It won’t take up too much time. And we are here working, so they’ll have to fit around us,” the darker haired man stated as he hauled his rather battered, but ludicrously expensive leather luggage out of the car. Davy picked up his own more modest luggage and swung the hatch closed.

“I’m still not sure about some of this. I mean, I can understand the place wanting you all over it’s advertising materials, but why the hell do they want me? I’m not a bloody model!” Davy pouted.  
Leo sighed lightly – Davy was so delicious when he was petulant! 

“We are a big name couple now…..the Leo Banks/Davy Kempe band wagon….you are now in demand, Mr, just like me! PLUS, we now have a massive mortgage, and the money from this will pay it for the next 3 months! So shut up and look pretty when the camera man tells you to!” and he tweaked his boyfriend’s fingers, lifting them to his stubbled chin and delivering a tender nibble to the tips.

Davy was slowly getting accustomed to people staring at his boyfriend, and by default now also staring at him, so the glances of several of the hotel staff were almost irrelevant to him as he followed Leo’s confident, almost panther like gait towards the check in desk where he paused and raked a large, splayed hand through his collar length hair.

Obviously he needed no introduction; Jesus, his face and chiselled torso was gracing the cover of that month’s GQ magazine; so the check in procedure was rather minimal.   
A somewhat fawning member of the hotel staff, called Brett, showed them to their suite on the top floor….the best, obviously!

Leo was his usual, easy-going and charming self – he was so used to being ‘Leo Banks’ and had long ago realised that being polite and courteous was by far more in keeping with his personality than acting like a diva – it was one of the many, many features of him that Davy loved.

“I took the liberty of bringing up some messages which had been left for you, Mr Banks,” the slightly flustered man offered, hovering expectantly, clearly hoping that the ‘star’ found everything to his satisfaction with the room.  
“Thank you, Brett. I’ll take those and I think everything seems great here. If you could just send up some more iced water please….in a jug rather than bottles,” Leo replied with a relaxed smile. He flashed a look at Davy to check he couldn’t see anything else to request, but he was already dealing with their luggage which they always insisted on carrying themselves rather than have it carried by staff – as Leo stated, it was a free workout!

Left alone at last Leo scampered from the door and pounced across the large, sumptuous bed, much to his boyfriend’s giggling delight, especially as he grappled him onto the mattress beside him and nuzzled into his neck.  
Much as the pair would have happily become distracted by each other, Davy was more distracted with getting their stuff unpacked – he was a notorious neat freak, which amused and suited Leo.   
Leo himself was keen to flick through the messages and post that was waiting – the message from Cormoran Strike had stated that he’d make contact with them and arrange to meet up and discuss the details of what he needed Leo to do, so presumably one of these would be from him.

Leo was aware of Cormoran Strike; he had been on a job with Ciara Porter and several other models for the designer Guy Some when she’d had in her words, ‘a hell of a night’ with the man who apparently, ‘more than makes up for his lack of limbs in other ways!’

The phone call from Ciara had been a little unexpected, but apparently Strike had asked if she could help, and when she’d found out what he needed had instantly suggested Leo because she knew he was doing the watch campaign shoot there.  
One of the envelopes and folded over printouts had his name across it in an unfamiliar scrawl, Leo opened it and scanned the details,  
“Here we are, he’s here on the first floor with his work partner and they’ll be in the bar this evening, so they want us to sit near to them and we’ll start talking,” Leo gestured vaguely with the folded sheet of notepaper.

Davy came out of the adjoining bathroom, his interest piqued.   
He picked up the discarded envelope, “Oooh, very masculine handwriting,” he drawled, pursing his lips and stroking across the spikey script.  
Leo glanced up from his position on his back, still sprawled on the bed; his boots toed off and discarded which under normal circumstances would have had Davy tutting and tidying them. The fact that he’d ignored and walked past them made Leo’s eyebrows rise.

“If you smell the paper next I’m going to ban you from the meeting! Have you got a thing about him?!” he shrieked, finally putting together his boyfriend’s furtive behaviour in the car and his blushing cheeks now and finding his obvious embarrassment gloriously endearing.

Leo was confident enough with his own body to not be seriously concerned if his boyfriend had a bit of a crush on some other guy…..although he’d obviously have to make it very clear that Davy was his and very definitely out of bounds! 

Davy was twisting his lips and shaking his head slightly, looking quietly mortified. “What’s Ciara been telling you?” he asked.  
Leo looked thrilled, “What? Why? What have you been telling her? Did she tell you about when she shagged him?.....or was it you asking for details?” he grinned, wrestling Davy back onto the bed and straddling his groin with his muscular thighs. 

“Me and Ciara have hung around on lots of modelling shoot sets…..we chat…..he was in the paper and, yeah…..she may have let the odd detail slip about a tumble with him….”  
Leo smiled and arched a single dark brow above his twinkling green eyes, “As long as it’s me that you want to tumble with it’s fine……he’s got a bit of a gruff, macho thing hasn’t he?”  
Davy’s eyes glazed slightly, “Mmmmmm…..dark, tall, stubbly……can’t think why I’d find that a turn on at all!” he grinned, wriggling out from beneath the dark, tall, stubbly chinned man who was above him.

Leo looked at his watch and flicked through some of the other memos and messages he’d got – mainly linked to timings and possible plans for the various photo shoots he was involved with at the property.  
“Well, they want me for the watch thing in the morning, early…..really early! I bet they’ll want some morning fog or something in the grounds. Then they want us both for the hotel stuff in the stables!” he grinned widely, showing his teeth.  
“Have you arranged this on purpose so that I’ll be forced into a pair of sodding jodhpurs!” Davy shouted from where he was placing underwear and t shirts neatly in a set of drawers.  
Leo said nothing, but made his grin even wider and nodded.  
“I am a very talented man and will always manage to get you to act out my many fantasies!” he whispered as he snuggled behind the slender man, his arms engulfing his shoulders easily.  
Davy relaxed into the familiar embrace and smiled at their reflections in the mirror. “Hmmmmmm, fair enough!” he replied, although his unspoken concern now was whether he’d be able to keep himself under control if Cormoran Strike hove into view whilst he was wearing them…….Leo didn’t need to know that though!


	3. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a slightly confusing chapter to write - it is basically the thoughts of 4 people on each other but not voiced outloud!  
> Robin's first thoughts on Leo, and on Davy.  
> Davy's first thoughts on Cormoran.  
> Cormoran's first thoughts on Leo.  
> And Leo's first impression of Strike  
> etc  
> You might want to play 'spot the sameness' - there are going to be lots and lots of overlaps between their characters - because I have already established them that way in other fics, just this is the first time I've brought them together.  
> Remember: Leo = Cormoran and Davy=Robin......so Davy+Leo =Robin+Strike!!!!! They just haven't discovered that....YET!

At just before 7 o’clock Robin heard a brisk rap on her door.  
She’d had a quick shower, washed and dried her hair and had put on her usual, minimal make up and a squirt of her eau de toilette.  
Although the hotel was quite fancy she hadn’t gone overboard with her outfit choice, sticking to a pair of black, slim fitting cropped trousers and a rich, blue coloured slash necked top. A pair of flat, black sling backs completed her look and when she opened the door to Strike she was pleased by the fractional twitch of his eyebrows and smile before he composed himself.  
“Ready?” he asked casually, checking his jacket pockets (fags, phone, key card thing) as he shifted his weight off his prosthesis.  
She nodded, slathered on a pale coloured lip gloss and collected her own phone and keycard, “I’m actually starving now. Haven’t eaten much apart from breakfast,” she stated as they made their way along the hallway and down the pleasingly shallow stairs.  
“You should have had the biscuits……they’re good!” he grinned as she shook her head at him.

There were a few other guests in the dining room already when Strike and Robin were shown to a table in a more secluded part of the room.  
They ordered their usual drinks and studied the menu.  
The table offered a good view of the rest of the room, but was private enough that they could talk without fear of being overheard.

“I take it our contact isn’t here yet,” Strike glanced around at the other diners – a somewhat ‘fake’ looking blonde with an older, portly companion; a table containing two couples and a further table with a lone male who looked like a businessman – he had the tablet, phone and folded newspaper which screamed ‘I am here eating alone.’  
Robin glanced around and smiled, “Do any of these people LOOK like a successful male model?”  
Strike shrugged lightly as their drinks arrived at the table and he took a long gulp of his pint – a decent, small brewery brand.  
“Well, I’m working on the assumption that you’re not dropping cutlery and panting…..so he can’t be within sight!” and he licked the foamy head from his lips as Robin gave him a fixed stare above her glass of white wine.  
“Just decide on what you’re eating you!” she put her glass down and smirked at his amused, focussed expression on the menu.

They made their choices, opting for mains and desserts since it was on expenses and fell into an all too familiar easy conversation encompassing work, their mutual acquaintances and extended families and theories about a couple of TV box sets they were both working their way through.

The arrival of Leo and Davy in the dining room coincided with the arrival of Robin’s strawberry meringue and Cormoran’s sticky toffee pudding.  
The other diners gave them a wide eyed double take, nudging glance as they were seated. 

Cormoran instantly recognised Leo Banks; he was the smouldering git that was staring out at him from the posters lining the escalator descent into the tube wherever he travelled in London at present…..although he had to admit that as models went he was at least vaguely masculine looking rather than a weedy, androgynous thing that could never speak to him in terms of advertising a brand.  
No, Leo Banks was long, slightly scruffy haired, broad shouldered and stubble chinned.  
He was either steadfastly ignoring the somewhat blatant looks from other dining room occupants, or he really was just absorbed in the face of the slender man seated across from him.

Robin had been whimpering with delight at the first mouthful of her decadently sweet dessert when the two men had slid into their seats, pleasingly within easy observation of her own seat.

She recognised Leo Banks immediately, he was as swarthy and intense looking as he appeared in his modelling work, but there was a definite softness to the smile he was focussing on the lithe but attractive man, who she knew to be his boyfriend.  
Robin was still a sucker for celebrity magazines and had seen the pair of them ‘come out’ at a cinema event a month or so earlier. Leo had been wearing an incredible teal-blue, velvet suit and she remembered clearly an image showing his boyfriend’s hand splayed across one of his rather delicious buttocks…..she may have left that page folded over beside the kettle for a while in her flat!

She had a clear view of them both; Leo was all long haired casualness, which he swept back from his face with a large splayed palm quite frequently as he scrutinised the menu.  
He was wearing a pair of charcoal grey trousers with a ridiculously tight fitting black t shirt and a pair of pale blue braces…..Robin realised she was wondering what it would be like to twang them as she crunched down on a piece of crisp meringue.

Leo’s boyfriend was good looking too she realised now that she could see him in the flesh.  
He was slender and well defined, dressed slightly smarter than Leo, in a pair of navy, pin-striped trousers and a blue, floral patterned shirt with the sleeves turned back a couple of twists to reveal slim, fair haired forearms, which she noticed Leo was stroking with the back of his knuckles as they looked at the menus.  
It was a little, absent minded, not for anyone else moment between them which Robin found endearing…..she was instantly jealous….not of the boyfriend, but because it was so clear that they had found each other; found the right one.

Cormoran noticed their body language too.  
He was slightly side-tracked by the delight of hot, toffee sauce combined with custard, but his acute observation skills immediately picked up on the pair’s easy comfort and body language. Leo’s eyes really were only for the man opposite him, and the slim guy gave him looks from beneath his slightly shambolic fringe that were the epitome of adoration.  
He was slightly sceptical about what the model would order to eat – probably a sodding salad and a glass of mineral water he thought as he scraped the residual sticky dessert from his bowl.  
“You’ll have the pattern off that if you keep going!” Robin quipped from across the table. He gave her a wrinkle nosed eye roll in response and sneaked a piece of shortbread from her plate which was sticking up out of a ball of sorbet.  
He bit off a chunk before returning what was left to the plate, “Stop drooling and eat yours!” he grinned.

________

Leo had noticed the other diners in a casual glance around the room as they entered and were shown to their table and recognised the large, almost menacing figure of Cormoran Strike.  
He vaguely remembered him being on the photo shoot where he’d met Ciara; but as Strike wasn’t the type of guy he went for, physically, he hadn’t paid a great deal of attention. He’d seen him in the newspapers though, he read all of the aftermath of the Lula Landry case; she’d been a modelling acquaintance, and he was glad that the right person had been put away for her murder.  
Anyway, the guy was clearly good at his job, and was sat at a table with a woman who had gorgeous, amber coloured hair. 

As usual however, Leo was ravenous, and the prospect of sharing a nice meal with Davy was at the forefront of his mind as he scrutinised the menu and absently stroked along his lover’s arms….he loved it when Davy wore his shirt sleeves rolled back.

Davy had rather excitedly scanned the room from beneath his floppy fringe as they entered the dining room.  
As usual, most eyes followed his boyfriend, which meant that he had the opportunity of checking out everyone else.  
He spotted the large, hulking figure of Cormoran Strike seated, pleasingly for him, within the eyeline of their table.  
Christ, he really was big….and masculine looking, and a bit intense and dark and swarthy and ooooh, he had one too many buttons unfastened on his shirt displaying a nice flash of dark chest hair between the light blue fabric. 

Davy calmed himself with a slight twist of his neck and clearing of his throat and gave the impression of focussing on the menu as Leo brushed his arm lightly….that was quite nice…..it grounded him a bit and reminded him that although a rather tasty chap was seated across the dining hall a completely delicious one, who loved him, was seated directly across from him.  
He flashed Leo a pouting smile and felt his groin stir slightly at the wolfishly twinkling one he received back.

They ordered food and drinks and spent the time waiting discussing the photo shoot schedule for the following day.  
The hotel wanted to get some images of them in their room, and also the stables, plus they had added on a request for Leo to do some shots in the leisure suite and pool if possible….of course they’d want that….who wouldn’t want a scantily clad Leo Banks wearing swimming trunks scraping his wet hair off his face?!  
Although, it was a sight Davy got every day in the shower…..and without the inconvenience of trunks!

A slightly giddy waitress brought over the bottle of white wine and two glasses for them and Leo poured for them both as they continued to chat.  
Leo was aware of Davy’s glances across towards the table containing Strike and his work colleague and found it quite amusing.

Davy couldn’t prevent himself from casting the odd furtive look towards the table containing Strike and his female companion….he didn’t think Leo had noticed though. 

He did notice however that they seemed to have an easy relationship between them; although it was clear from their body language that they fancied each other….it wasn’t anything major, just little things like the way they mimicked each other’s seating poses – when she rested on her elbows so did he; when he picked up his drink, so did she – and the fact that the guys eyes seemed to take on a different depth when they focussed on her….which was pretty often.

___________

Robin had noticed the closeness and natural ease between Leo and Davy.  
They seemed totally focused on each other, although Davy did seem to be casting a few glances towards their table – but he was a fan….so maybe he was just excited about their involvement in a real case.  
And Leo Banks smoked for real!  
She’d seen him holding cigarette’s or smoking in various magazine images, but wondered if it was part of his ‘image’ – clearly he really did smoke given the packet of cigarettes and Zippo style lighter he’d just placed on the edge of the table.

Strike had been slightly impressed when he’d noticed wine rather than his predicted mineral water turn up at the table, and he’d even gone so far as to raise an eyebrow in a show of reluctant respect when he saw the dark haired model place a packet of cigarettes and a lighter down on the table. It also gave him an idea for later in regards to getting details of the case across to him; smoking was a very useful ‘smokescreen’!

Robin and Strike had ordered coffees at their table, but she knew that her partner would be itching for a smoke soon.  
Having drained their coffee cups Robin indicated that she was ready to move through to the bar.  
“Right, you get a table…I’m off for a smoke. And make sure it’s a table where they can join us…..two close by sort of thing,” Strike instructed as he gathered and checked his possessions before following her across the dining hall.

Their exit coincided with the arrival of Davy and Leo’s food.  
Strike gave an arch browed smile at the sight – a pile of pasta smothered in creamy mushroom sauce and the same steak and chips he’d ordered for himself.  
Either way Leo was apparently not a ‘model’ eater!

He overheard the slender man's gentle, almost mocking accent as they passed the table, “Should you be eating that if they want you in a swimming pool tomorrow?”  
The reply from Leo made him stifle a guffaw, and also spoke volumes about the character of the world famous man, “Fuck ‘em! They can make do with a back view, I’m starving….AND I’m having pudding!”


	4. Have you got a bit of a man crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I have a whole back story on Davy and Leo which a select few of the readers of this will already know about.  
> I have decided that although it is a crossover fic in terms of characters, and obviously I am mentioning Davy and Leo's relationship, I am not going to go into graphic details about their bedroom antics on this fic.....some people may wish to leave it all to the imagination.  
> HOWEVER, for those of you who want the full panoramic vision of it, I have started a parallel fic over on the Third Star 2010 site which is all the 'too juicy for here' bits mainly about Davy and Leo....It is called Crossover and I will name the chapters identically to this fic - and give you a clear clue where the action fits in.....hope that makes sense.  
> That way you can involve yourself fully in Davy and Leo or stay on the periphery. You won't miss anything of the story by not reading, but it will fill in more details of how deeply Davy and Leo are in love.

Through in the bar Robin selected an ideal table for her and Strike and ordered a pint and a further glass of white wine for herself. She was scrolling through her phone when her partner returned and gave her a nod of approval for her selection of both drinks and location.  
They once more fell into a mixture of easy conversation; Jack’s most recent school events and her brother’s new car being the main topics other than cases; but were also comfortable spending relaxed silences together.

During her moments of oral solitude she was thinking about Leo Banks…..a man shouldn’t look that sexy in a pair of braces, and he definitely shouldn’t have hair that actually made you want to sob when he casually arranged it into a different but equally haphazard style on his head.  
She had also allowed her thoughts to drift across to her work partner……that slightly crumpled pale blue linen shirt shouldn’t look that good on someone….and his own hair did have that way of sort of falling into a range of unruly styles throughout the day as he scraped his own palm through it....

When he was lost in his own thoughts Strike was thinking about Robin’s reaction to Leo Banks…..why was he slightly jealous of a gay man who was very clearly in love with the rather attractive guy he was with?  
There was no doubting he was a very attractive man; he had that whole dark hair, masculine thing going on….very broad shoulders…..big hands!  
Yet, he didn’t seem to be continually primping or preening, and clearly managed to keep his body in shape despite eating like a normal human being! 

He had downed his second pint and was well down a third when voices interrupted his silent consideration of whether Robin’s lips were really that dark a rose pink colour naturally.  
Leo and Davy slid into the leather chairs of the adjacent table.  
Cormoran gave both a casual nod and an “’Evening,” as the waiter bustled over to fetch drinks.  
Again, Strike’s eyebrows reflected a twitch of both surprise and respect when Leo ordered ‘a decent bourbon, and for God’s sake don’t put ice in it!’ Davy stuck with the wine he had brought across from their table and topped up his own glass as they made a few comments about the general ambiance of the hotel bar – it was indeed quite cosy and private and the leather armchairs and banquette seat were nicely worn to suppleness rather than pristine firmness.  
A generous glass of bourbon arrived and Leo gratefully took a sip before swiping up his cigarettes and casting, Robin noticed, an almost pleading gaze across at his boyfriend.  
“Go on then!” he sniggered, turning his attention towards Robin and Strike, trying to keep focussed on the twinkling eyes of the woman rather than be sucked into the alarmingly seductive green-eyes of her companion. “Terrible habit that ruins evenings out since the indoors ban!” he cast in their direction.  
Strike grinned, Robin noticed it was one of his true, crinkle eyed ones….she also noticed the slight hitch to the slender man’s throat….. “Well, I’ll keep him company if you want to keep each other company here!” and he waggled his own cigarette packet in Leo and Davy’s direction.  
Leo stuck out his hand towards the man who matched him in height and broadness, “That sounds like a deal. I’m Leo, nice to meet you.”  
Strike took the proffered hand and responded in kind to the firm, but not ridiculously macho, ‘I can squeeze a man to death with my grip’ handshake, "Cormoran, and likewise. Shall we?” 

They wandered off in the direction of a seating area outside with both Davy and Robin considering the raw masculinity that the pair exuded.  
If they were animals the pair would have been squaring up to fight for superiority….or pissing around their territory…..as it was they were slouched in wicker chairs, Leo lighting Strike’s cigarette and sharing an honest and genuine belly laugh at something.

Robin brought her attention back to the slender man seated close to her at the next table.  
“I’m Robin by the way, nice to meet you,” she extended her hand as Leo had done and felt it immediately squeezed back.  
“Davy,” he lifted his drink to hers, “Cheers then Robin!” he took a long drink before dropping his voice slightly.  
“What do I need to know about all of this then? Presumably the pair of them are talking about what Leo has to do for you? Do I get any clues?” he asked.

Robin scanned his face for tell tale signs of ‘case freaks’ but didn’t find any.  
“Hmm….Leo mentioned something about you being a bit of a fan…..we basically need you to just act normally….same as Leo really, it’s just feedback we’ll need about a few of the business transactions…..you’re not going to get all ‘Poirot’ and start trying to solve things yourself are you?” Robin asked with her usual direct but empathic manner.  
Davy blushed and suppressed a smirk; Robin noticed he had a slightly off centred upper lip which is what created his rather sweet little pout.

“I’ll kill him! I’m not a mad detective nutter….honest! he’s pulling my leg a bit because it’s him…..Cormoran Strike!” Davy continued to shake his head and glanced up at Robin through his now glittering, amused blue eyes.  
Robin gave him a look of incomprehension before he continued.  
“You have to see the similarities between them both?! Tall, muscular, dark hair, green eyes……a bit alpha male?!”

Realisation dawned on Robin and she giggled, “Oh! Are you saying Cormoran is your….type?”  
Davy winced and rather endearingly wrinkled his nose and mouth, “….he has the general attributes that I seem to go for…..bit intense, quiet, keeps private, I get the feeling he reads book not magazines….he’s just interesting…..and I’m very much not looking to jump him…I mean Christ, I know he’s straight….but he is a bit of a….well YOU know what I mean!” he gestured towards Robin.  
She was busy filing away the titbits of information for amusing herself with in Strike’s presence later and only realised he had stopped talking as the penny dropped about his final statement.  
“What? Oh….no….we’re not….I mean, I’m not……We just work together,” she stammered, realising she was blushing furiously as she spoke.  
Davy however was merely casting her an arched brow, crooked smile.

____

Out in the smoking area they had selected large chairs close to one of the outside heaters, Leo had made some comment about his age and needing his creature comforts, which had made them both laugh as they eased into the seats, backs and knees creaking and popping in unison.  
They removed cigarettes from their respective packs and Leo leaned across to light the other man’s with his lighter before assuming an image of laid back elegance with one ankle crossed against his knee and his elbows resting on the arms of the chair.  
Strike assumed a similar position, save for his legs remaining on the floor, a wide, thighed pose however gave the same effect.  
He cleared his throat, “If any member of staff comes across just change the subject, talk about anything OK?”  
Leo nodded as he exhaled a cloud of smoke via his nostrils, “Ciara was pretty vague. What am I doing actually?”

Strike filled him in on the basics; hastily discussing the delights of the Italian Riviera when a bustling member of the hotel staff came up to ask about refils on drinks. Strike joined Leo in his drinks choice and was impressed when the model immediately continued the deviation of their case discussion by explaining which parts of Sicily where off the beaten track and worth a look.

Leo was quite relieved that his role seemed to be no more than keeping track of whose name was on any documents he signed; if possible showing copies or taking pictures of them for Strike’s use. He was to act completely as normal, but if he was offered the opportunity of taking some of his fee as cash he should accept the choice.

A couple of cigarettes each later the air was becoming decidedly cooler, so they made their way back inside to join their respective partners.

“That’s what Leo thinks too!” they heard Davy laugh upon nearing their tables.  
“What about? What secrets of mine is he sharing?” the model asked, nudging alongside Robin on the leather banquette seat and rubbing his booted toe against Davy’s slender calf.  
Strike dropped into the chair he’d previously occupied across from Robin and took in her easy rapport with Davy….she was a great asset with clients.

“That half the poses you have to do are pointless and wanky!” she grinned, directing the statement at Leo.

“They are!” – two, deep, slightly smoky baritone voices quipped back.

Leo nodded at Cormoran and continued, “Half the stuff they have me do is just ludicrous! Nobody in the real world does it. I’m doing a campaign for a watch maker tomorrow morning and I bet you now they make me put my hands in my pockets so you’ll hardly be able to see the bloody thing!”

Davy giggled along with Robin at Leo’s easy going, mock outrage, Strike smiled and considered parallels to his own profession – he and Robin frequently had to look into things which bore very little impact on the real world….it was frustrating, but it paid the bills!  
“Still, it pays the bills!” Davy added.  
“Technically, you pay the bills, love….I just pay the stupid mortgage we decided to take out!” Leo pointed out, waggling his eyebrows slightly and taking a sip from when remained of Davy’s wine, having finished his second bourbon outside.

“You’re very good at your job though!” Robin sighed, realising that due to his proximity to her on the bench type seat she could smell his rather spicy cologne…it was mingled with tobacco and a slight whisky aroma and reminded her very much of something else.  
He twisted and cast her a charming but rather intense gaze…..it almost made her freeze.  
“Thank you…..I do work hard at it, although some of it is pure luck – height for starters!” he explained.

Strike was quietly considering Leo Banks in his entirety.  
The concept of having to work alongside a male model had been one which he was secretly dreading – he feared stupidity, a ridiculous ego, strops….certainly not the relaxed and self effacing man who was giving his full attention to a somewhat flushed looking Robin whilst his boyfriend was the epitome of laid back happiness.

“The worst one though is when I do underwear adverts….the John Lewis ones that I do….on the little cardboard tag thing,” Davy was now sniggering quite hard; clearly he knew Leo’s description of old and enjoyed seeing him so animated.  
Leo continued, “Firstly….who the hell needs a picture to explain what a pair of pants will look like when you're wearing them? I mean it's not as though you buy them and try to put them on your head! And secondly, why the hell do they have me propped up against a wall, apparently in my own flat, drinking coffee? I mean who the hell props themselves up by a wall to drink? Especially when they usually place a tasteful chair just beside me.....I'd sit there to drink my coffee....wearing my pants wouldn't I?”  
Strike joined in the laughter and noted Davy and Robin flash glances between each other. Clearly they’d been talking about Leo’s modelling career whilst they’d been out smoking and this little story fitted into the type of discussion they’d had.

Leo sighed and glanced at his watch.  
He pressed a palm firmly against Davy’s knee, “I have to get up at 4 in the morning for this watch thing, do you mind if I go up?” he asked, receiving a squeeze to his hand and a quick raised finger ‘hang on’ instruction as he downed the rest of his wine.  
“I’ll come with you, I’m knackered after driving. Robin, it was lovely talking to you, and Cormoran, maybe we’ll get a chance to chat tomorrow.”  
Robin noticed every feature on his face as Strike stretched out his hand to engulf the one Davy stretched across to him.  
He turned to Robin and gave her a quick wink and a wave as Leo inclined his head, almost in the manner of a Regency novel hero, towards them both, “Cormoran…..Robin……probably bump into you tomorrow….feel free to stop by the shoots if you’re interested,” he added as a member of the hotel staff came by to collect glasses.  
Strike gave him a tight lipped nod of approval….damn, he was handsome as fuck AND quick thinking……he shook away the slightly puppy dog look which had formed on his face, much to the delight of Robin.

“Have you got a bit of a man crush?” she asked, cheekily when they were once more alone at their table.

Strike swirled the dregs of his bourbon around in his glass and fixed a pointed, slightly annoyed, but fractionally more amused glare on Robin’s twinkling eyes, “I’ll admit he isn’t what I was expecting…..that doesn’t mean I want to jump him!” he almost maintained his pouting expression as he swallowed what remained of his drink.

“It’s a good job….he’s not interested in you!” Robin continued, sniggering at her partners increasingly pink cheeks and shaking head, “Now Davy on the other hand!” she raised her eyebrows as she sipped her wine.  
“Shut up, Ellacott….if you don’t I’ll make you stay in the room and do background checks instead of letting you watch Leo Banks on a photo shoot!” he smirked.

_____

Leo wrapped his arm possessively around Davy as they took the stairs up to the top floor and their suite of rooms. At each landing they paused for an extended embrace; Davy enjoying the smoky, bourbon flavour of Leo; Leo enjoying the passionate but tender responses from his lover.

“You seemed to get on well with Robin?” Leo stated as Davy fiddled with the door card.  
“Yeah, she’s really nice. Very pretty, mega astute…..perfect for Strike!”  
Leo nodded and toed off his boots once inside their room, “He’s not at all what I expected……much more…..I don’t know…..I don’t know if intense is the right word…..but he’s definitely interesting!” he called from the ensuite as he pee’d.

Davy removed his own shoes and socks and glanced up at his boyfriend rejoined him, shaking drips of water from his hands, his braces now dangling loosely from his shoulders and resting at his thighs.  
“Are you getting a bit of a man crush on him after all? Jesus, I can’t have anything of my own!” Davy laughed as Leo crawled up behind him on the bed and began to unfasted his shirt buttons, nuzzling his neck and stroking the toned torso of his man.  
“The only guy I have a crush on is right here…..and I’m guessing looks nothing like an unwrapped Cormoran Strike. He’s as hairy as me!” he twinkled, biting down on one of Davy’s shoulders as he tugged at the fabric to reveal his pale skin.

Davy purposefully gave a sigh and growl, “Yeah….he bloody is!” and shrieked as Leo wrestled him backwards on the bed and kissed him; his chin facing the opposite way to Davy’s and his wrists clamped in firm, but tender grasps each side of his skull.  
“Well, you’ll just have to make do with me then, won’t you…….and if you dare shout out anything that resembles the name Cormoran…..I’ll punish you…and not in the way I like you doing to me!” they giggled their way naked and under the covers.

*THERE IS A LITTLE EXTENDED VERSION OF THE EVENTS ON THE THIRD STAR FANDOM CALLED. IT IS CALLED CROSSOVER AND I INTEND TO PUT THE MORE EROTIC ELEMENTS OF DAVY AND LEO’S RELATIONSHIP THERE LINKED TO THE CHAPTERS HERE AS I KNOW THEIR PAIRING MAY NOT BE TO EVERYONE’S TASTE AND IT ACTUALLY WON’T HAVE A BEARING ON THE ACTUAL STORY HERE. BUT FOR MY DAVY AND LEO FANS I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU WANTING!*

Davy’s thoughts were only on Leo, and no other name apart from God and Jesus crossed his lips as his lover reminded him of how good he had things with Leo….only Leo.

“Please tell me you weren’t imagining you were doing that to Cormoran Strike by the way,” Leo drawled, pressing soft kisses into Davy’s wonderfully messed up hair.  
Davy groaned and returned kisses across Leo’s forearms, wrapped around his chest, “Never!” he whispered, “The only tall, dark, hairy man I want in my bed happens to be in my bed!” he grinned.  
Leo nodded and grunted happily, “Good!”  
Davy giggled slightly, “I do quite like jealous Leo though……I might have to flash our friend Mr Strike a few pouty lipped smiles tomorrow when you’re around to see…..you get a rather delicious snarl on your face!”

Leo humphed, incredulously “I do not!.....and I’m not jealous!” he whined, “…..he’s a really decent guy from what I’ve seen….and anyway, that partner of his, Robin…..I’m sure she’d have something to say if you started getting carried away….she clearly fancies him!”  
Davy nodded and waggled his eyebrows, “What about him! He is totally into her…..he might be in denial, but he has the biggest heart eyes going when he looks at her!”

They snuggled together happily, considering their new acquaintances and the parallels with their own relationship.

“Do you think it was obvious to other people that we fancied each other?” Davy asked.  
Leo shrugged slightly, “Don’t know…..we sort of got together a bit quickly….don’t suppose there were many people who got to see us really early on…..although I still reckon Kym in the coffee place put our drinks down at the same time on purpose to see what would happen!”  
“So maybe she’d seen something, some little spark, like we've seen in them.... maybe?” Davy considered.  
Leo smiled warmly and held Davy tighter, “Maybe…..”


	5. Bet they get more than 2 packets of biscuits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens in this chapter.....Leo does some posing, Robin and Strike have breakfast, Strike continues to consider the similarities between Leo and himself....Davy makes the same observations......Robin still hasn't caught up with that yet......but she does get a lovely eyeful of Leo!

Leo had woken up groaning and stretching.   
He had, as per his prediction been required to stand around in the morning mist with his thumb hooked into his tailored trouser pocket and the other palm resting on the door of a top of the range 4X4 which had been inexplicably driven onto the middle of the grass lawn - Leo had shook his head and raised his brows at the ludicrousness of this scenario; still, it would make for an amusing recount to Davy and possibly Cormoran later in the day!  
The clothing choices weren’t bad – all top of the range designer labels and muted shades; there was a rather delicious grey polo neck sweater that might somehow find it’s way into his belongings for a start!  
______

Robin and Strike met up in the dining room for breakfast.   
It was one of those ‘help yourself’ affairs, but of a rather high quality. Robin helped herself to granola, yoghurt and fruit whilst Strike focussed his attentions on bacon, eggs, mushrooms and black pudding.  
They could see Leo finishing up the shots at the 4X4, for some reason he was now leaning against the open boot hatch, both hands thrust into the front pockets of a pair of perfectly fitting, dark jeans.  
Strike grinned at the fact that the model had been correct in his surmise about the poses he’d be asked to create, despite it being a watch commercial…….the watch in question barely visible on his darkly haired wrist.

They wordlessly observed; Leo shifted the position of his foot; he crossed his ankles one way, then the other; he hunched his shoulders slightly forwards, slightly backwards and generally endured adapting himself to the whims of the photographer without seeming to be perturbed.

Robin watched the fractional changes to his body shape with each small movement – hunching his shoulders over with his chin slightly lowered and eyes lifted below his brows was definitely the winner as far as she was concerned.   
She considered how attractive he looked as she sucked on a piece of fresh pineapple and picked up a slice of toast from the selection which had been brought across.

Strike found himself slightly mesmerised watching Leo ‘working’.   
The guy seemed to have endless reserves of patience and control.   
It was obvious the photographer was asking him to adjust himself minimally between shots, and the man was doing whatever was asked without appearing to get annoyed.   
It reminded him slightly of how he coped with long surveillance jobs; he frequently stood with his hands thrust into his pockets, shifting his stance fractionally when a position became uncomfortable. It was fair to say that he didn’t have to endure someone primping his hair and flapping about his face with God knows what on a brush, but there were definite parallels between the job of a top male model and his own…..who knew?!

 

Davy strolled through to the breakfast room some time after Robin and Strike.   
He spotted Leo and sauntered out to lurk by the make-up assistant while Leo rested his hands on the roof of the vehicle, twisting his waist to give a wolfish smirk into the camera.  
Jesus he was good at his job!

Leo spotted Davy and relaxed his face into a gloriously natural smile as the cameraman adjusted his lens and lighting.

Robin and Strike both saw the moment and the change in Leo’s face when he recognised his boyfriend standing nearby. They also saw the two men shamelessly approach each other, Leo for the first time disregarding his ‘pose’ and instead striding to encircle Davy in a tender embrace. Davy tangled his fingers through Leo’s purposefully dishevelled hair and pouted as Leo flashed him a single browed leer, clearly both sharing an amusing quip resulting in them sniggering at each other warmly.

Robin couldn’t help but sigh slightly as she bit into her toast.   
They just seemed to ‘get’ each other; both of them seemed like the real version of themselves when they were in each others’ company….it was beautiful to see.

“You got any plans? I mean other than gawping at Leo Banks all day?!” Cormoran’s voice disrupted her reverie and made her roll her eyes over the top of her coffee mug at her partner.  
“You know as well as I do that I have to do some background checks on the staff here now that we have the names and pictures of people here today……plus I was invited to drop by the photo shoots!” she quipped.  
Strike drained his second coffee cup and nodded ruefully across the table at Robin’s slightly pink cheeks.   
He noticed she had a tiny bit of yoghurt on her cheek and shook his head, grinning, “I don’t know!” he stated, reaching across to quickly swipe the smear away with his napkin, “You’re missing your mouth already and he’s fully clothed! Christ knows what you’ll be like if you see him in a swimming pool!”

_______

Davy wandered back into the dining room in time to witness Cormoran whisking his linen napkin across his partner’s cheek and gave a small sigh at the sight of his masculine fingers contrasting with the crisp fabric and Robin’s creamy complexion. He also noticed his slightly off centred mouth curling into the softest of smiles as his thumb made contact with her hair before quickly snatching back to his side of the table.

He approached them both, “Morning….erm, Leo mentioned you should pop up to the room in a bit…..something about a charity calendar you asked for, Robin,” he stated as a couple of staff pottered around clearing a table and setting it afresh with cutlery and flatware.  
Robin also noticed Davy’s fractional tilt of his neck in the direction of where Leo was currently scanning over a sheaf of papers with someone Strike hadn’t noticed as part of the camera team earlier.

“Oh, how generous of him! Shall I pop up in about half an hour?” she asked.  
Davy looked a little sheepish and twitched his lips, “He hasn’t eaten yet….actually neither have I….can you make it more like an hour?”

Robin flicked her eyes back towards the door; Leo was making his way inside.  
“Davy? I’m going straight up….I need to get rid of the hair and face crap…..can we get some food too?” he asked as Davy walked across to meet him halfway between the door and the table where he’d been speaking to Robin and Strike.

Again, there was an easy manner between the 2 men, and although their interaction was brief and chaste, it spoke volumes about their companionship and love for one another.  
Leo flashed Robin and Cormoran a 3 fingered ‘wave’ and a beaming smile as he crossed to the stairs with long strides.   
Strike noticed that he was still wearing his most recent ‘model outfit’, complete with the rather expensive watch. The camera crew were packing and ferrying cases and boxes back inside and didn’t seem unduly bothered about getting their stuff back.  
“He must get freebies all the time….can you imagine?” Strike asked Robin once both men had left – Davy was clearly giving instructions about food to one of the staff before he followed Leo up the stairs.  
Robin smiled at Strike’s comment, “I know! I get excited about posh mini bottles of shampoo and twin packs of biscuits! He’s probably got an entire new wardrobe and a watch already this morning!”  
“To be fair he did have to get up at stupid o’clock….and he has a load of hair and face crap to deal with!” Cormoran’s tone was slightly mocking, but in a friendly rather than scathing way.  
“True!” Robin grinned. “OK, we’ve got an hour….I’m going to make a start on those background searches. What are you planning?”  
In response he rummaged in his pocket and located his cigarettes and waggled them in her direction.  
“For an hour?” she laughed.  
“I’ll read the paper too!” he whined. “Plus I need to covertly try and see which of the people working here seem the most furtive and dodgy…..I’ve spotted a couple of contenders already. I’ll text you their names, start the background checks on them.” 

 

About an hour later, Robin had found out some interesting information about 2 of the staff names Strike had sent her, but nothing that would suggest inappropriate financial mismanagement or money laundering.

Strike had completed the Times crossword, read about the sporting endeavours of various teams and smoked his way contentedly through several cigarettes, as well as drunk several cups of tea – only about the equivalent to a couple of mugs, but places like this always seemed to provide tiny tea cups….at least they hadn’t provided lemon!   
Satisfied that he’d done as much as he could do, and with a bladder in need of attention, he had gone back to his room, pee’d and then tapped on Robin’s door so that they could see what information Leo had gathered for them.

 

Davy and Leo had taken delivery of a rather sumptuous feast – Davy knew that Leo adored breakfast and always ate heartily…..the fact that they’d ended up sharing the shower to remove Leo’s hair and face crap was by the by…..but not much in the way of the food had got cold!

The idea for the next part of the day was that the hotel would come and primp their suite of rooms and make it look pristine whilst they were engaging in the ‘stables’ element of the photography for the hotel.   
The watch people had also latched onto the concept and asked if Leo could be featured in a couple of shots with their watch taking a key role, which had been acceptable to everyone.

Following their shower Davy had changed into the pale blue polo shirt he would wear for the photo shoot, but hadn’t dared put on the ultra tight, cream jodhpurs which he’d tried on when Leo had been posing with the 4X4…..he didn’t find himself particularly good looking, but even he had to admit they gave his backside a certain je ne sais quoi!   
If he wore them in their hotel room for any length of time he couldn’t guarantee on getting Leo to leave it!

Leo was still pottering around in the bathroom, a towel draped around his hips.   
He’d cleansed off his face properly and applied one of his varied skin potions to return the visible skin to a well hydrated but non oily smoothness. He had also trimmed and reshaped his facial hair a little and let his hair dry naturally resulting in abundantly rippled waves and curls to his glossy locks.

 

Robin and Strike made their way up to the top floor and tapped on the door, which was opened moments later by Davy looking his usual slightly dishevelled but attractive self.   
Strike inwardly wondered how it was that some men’s hair seemed to just suit looking unstyled….Davy was one of them.   
No matter how he dragged his hands through his own hair it seemed to always look like it was fighting to make an escape, whereas Davy’s hair just looked at home!

Robin noticed Cormoran’s slightly intense consideration of Davy’s appearance – maybe he was just thinking what was different….the top, obviously!

Robin’s eyes were wandering around the sheer luxury of the suite; their own rooms had felt sumptuous, but this was on another level.   
She quickly took notice of their neatly positioned shoes and boots, the hardcover books placed beside each side of the bed; the bag of half eaten wine gums and boxes of liquorice and peppermint teabags next to their coffee machine (not even a pod machine, but a real, miniature barista style affair!)  
Strike caught Robin’s glances and stifled a grin, “Bet they get more than 2 packets of biscuits in here!” he whispered as Davy hastily moved over and placed a small pouch on the bedside cabinet into a drawer.  
He indicated the rather spacious seating area next to floor to ceiling windows and the three of them made their way across. 

They’d just sat down when Leo wandered out from the bathroom area, somewhat oblivious to them being there.   
He was humming the final bars from a Brandon Flowers track and scanning the rail of his wardrobe when he heard Davy’s cough and “Errrr, Leo babes…..company! Pants might be useful!”

Robin had slightly collapsed the final few inches onto the velvet sofa as her transition from standing to sitting had coincided with Leo’s half naked appearance.   
She fractionally managed to adjust her breathing and somehow (Lord knows how!) succeeded in not actually vocalising her reaction, which was very much along the lines of “Woah, mamma….gimme!”  
She gave herself a mental hi-5 and closed her mouth, which she realised was gaping at the sight of Leo’s muscular, shoulders, incredibly toned arms and well sculpted chest, darky furred chest. 

Strike couldn’t help but take in Leo’s physique.   
The fact that his stomach muscles really did appear to be marked out in a rippled grid design and were not as a result of camera trickery was both annoying and worthy of praise. 

Leo gave them both a haphazard shrug, “Sorry! I’ll go and make myself presentable…Davy, show them those documents on the table, I won’t be a second,” and much to Robin’s chagrin he disappeared back into the bathroom.

Cormoran met her glassy eyed expression with an arched brow causing her to snigger slightly and catch Davy’s amused glance.  
“Do you actually ever get used to that?” she asked, no longer trying to disguise her open mouthed delight…..somehow it felt almost ‘safe’ to be lusting after a man who was paid to display his body for a living, and who was openly gay, and who was clearly besotted and emotionally secure in his relationship with himself and his boyfriend.  
Davy tilted his head and rolled his eyes a little, “Honestly? I’ll let you know! He’s sexy as fuck……and he looks way better like that than all primped and smouldery when he’s working…..at least in my opinion anyway!” 

He located the sheaf of printed and annotated papers and passed them in the general direction of Strike, giving Robin a questioning look as if to say, ‘I’m guessing he gets first look, even though I know you are probably just as capable of doing whatever he does.’  
Strike leaned forwards on his seat (on a leather sofa that did not fart in any way he noticed!) and flipped through a few of the first pages with his traditional narrowed eye, protruding lipped focus.   
For a fraction of a second Davy gazed and forgot to breath….God he was intense!   
He couldn’t help but think that Strike’s concentration face was remarkably similar to Leo’s ‘quizzical smoulder’ look that he liked so much.

As soon as he had scanned the sheets he passed them to Robin with a brief nod before grunting slightly and tugging at her wrist with a curled finger, his eyes not leaving the document he was reading, but his expression reflecting increased interest.   
Robin leaned in closer to him and read the sheet he held in such a way as to permit them both access.  
So engrossed were they that they didn’t notice Leo rejoin the room, clad now in faded jeans and a grey t shirt.

“That the kind of thing you wanted?” he asked as Robin finished reading and shared a slightly quizzical look with Cormoran.  
He tilted his neck fractionally, “Kind of, but it sort of shows that whatever happens it isn’t at this initial contract or booking stage….this is all pretty standard looking and seems tight enough, nothing really dodgy looking. I’m just interested in the signature,” he indicated the bottom of the page.

Leo winced as he noisily filled an elegant cream coloured mug with water from the machine before draping a teabag inside…..Cormoran ruefully registered the fact that Leo had a mug, not a piddly cup and saucer……he also registered that he didn’t bother with the handle and held the mug spidering his splayed fingers across the rim.  
He brought the mug across and perched himself on the coffee table between Robin and Strike. 

Robin caught a feint whiff of liquorice as he rested the drink on the table and leant over.   
Now there was an added aroma of spicy cologne and some sort of coconut based product blending into the overall Leo-ness as he trailed his fingers down the document and hovered over the squiggled signature.  
“The name says Mark Goring, but that was actually signed by his assistant Graham Fairburn…..I have no idea whether that actually looks like Mark’s signature, I haven’t got anything with it on….I just know Graham signed it when I had signed….that’s mine there obviously,” Leo indicated his own quite spikey signature above it.

Davy hovered by the drinks machine and lifted mugs, waggling them in the direction of Robin and Strike. Robin nodded enthusiastically and mouthed ‘coffee with milk please.’  
Davy busied himself with a latte for Robin and peppermint tea for himself, bringing both across and selecting the vacant seat on the sofa next to Cormoran.   
Cormoran was deep in consideration about what the documents proved…..which was nothing in themselves, but maybe they would lead to something more.

“OK…..it’s a start and it could lead somewhere. Are you going doing those pictures in the stables? I could do with digging around here a bit…..do you fancy going down and asking a few questions of the crew?” Strike nodded at Robin. She responded with a pursed mouth and quizzical expression.  
“I don’t know if they have any idea or are involved……it would be good to know if they have a similar agreement with the same signature….or not. Either way it’s useful….I think,” he nibbled his thumb nail absently.

Robin nodded back at him, “Yeah, I’ll hang out and try and amuse myself.....can't imagine how?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....the stables are next........jodhpurs.....a riding crop?!


	6. You, Miss Ellacott are a genius!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of descriptions of Delicious Davy and Luscious Leo posing - and of course the resultant little flickers of realisation for Strike and mainly Robin.  
> There are a couple of little 'you'll only understand it if you've read Maybe' moments....but they absolutely don't detract; it will just give some of the readers a little squeee moment!  
> There is also a little 'side track' chapter in the Crossover fic of the Third Star fandom which slots into the ending.

A short time later Robin made her way down to the stables which were located to the rear of the main house, across a small, cobbled yard.   
It was very obvious where the action was taking place – all manner of cameras, silvery coloured shields and of course a rather beautifully styled Leo sat astride a very lucky, chestnut mare were the giveaway.  
Davy spotted her from his position relaxing in one of the wood and canvas ‘director’ chairs set up near a huge case of cosmetics and styling products.  
“Take a seat, they don’t want me yet!” he explained.

Leo had managed to slide his incredibly muscular thighs and buttocks into an almost obscenely tight pair of cream jodhpurs and had been given a deep crimson polo shirt to wear, together with tall, tan coloured boots.   
His hair had been left relatively tousled and curled and he was currently arranging a set of reins and his wrist carefully as per the direction of the watch manufacturer.  
He flashed a cheeky grin in Robin and Davy’s direction as the camera was trained on his wrist and thigh. He then quickly regained focus as the camera was pulled back to take in his full body. 

Robin again noticed how he was inordinately aware of his body and could make minimal twitches and alterations to seemingly every part of his body.   
I mean, how exactly do you learn to adjust the angle and shape of your nostrils?   
Leo could do it though!

Davy glanced carefully at the screen showing what the cameraman could see – it was a rather beautiful image of his boyfriend’s profile, with only his eyes directed towards the lens. He gave a shouted instruction towards the dark haired man on the horse which had an alarmingly instant and seductive impact upon Leo’s features…..just what did the phrase “are you thinking about my purple suit” mean? 

Whatever it was the cameraman went crazy snapping away and Robin had to puff out her cheeks at the resultant image showing on the small screen. 

After a few further seconds Leo gave an abrupt, “Yep, done,” and swung his leg across the saddle to dismount the horse rather adeptly.   
She noticed that he spent a few moments apparently patting the mare's flanks.....in reality he was adjusting the very evident reaction of his body to his boyfriend's comment!  
He eventually prowled his way over to where Robin and Davy were sat, shaking his head at his boyfriend who was grinning widely.  
“You….are BAD!” he growled, huskily in Davy’s direction, “But I’m definitely getting my own back when it’s your turn, Gorgeous!”  
He grabbed a bottle of water and downed most of it before heading across to the camera guy and scanning quickly and expertly through the images, deleting several instantly and a few others after a carefully scrutiny.

Robin was impressed, “Does he always do that?” she asked Davy.   
She couldn’t help but notice Leo’s slightly protruding lower lip and narrowed gaze as he stared at the screen, it reminded her of Strike when he was comparing crime scene photos and looking for clues in CCTV footage. She smiled at the thought and realised she was scanning Leo’s bulky but firm body….for some reason her mind drifted to images of her work colleague in his army days; dressed in camouflage gear, clean shaven and standing with his hands clasped behind his back like she’d seen in a few Googled images that existed.

Davy glanced over as he stood and straightened out his pale blue polo shirt, “Oh yeah, he always edits what they take…..that’s why there are no truly dreadful Leo Banks images out there!”  
Robin silently considered Davy’s statement and nodded; now she thought about it she had never seen an embarrassing, blurred or unfortunately angled image of Leo…..not even in her many Pinterest searches on him! 

Leo twisted around and deftly dragged the polo shirt over his head, swapping it for a navy blue version of the same top.   
He stood and turned his back on them in order to smooth the fabric inside his snug fitting jodhpurs….the clothing assistant stepped across to help and slid their hands down beneath the cream fabric at the back to ensure the fit was smooth…..Robin’s jaw dropped…..that was someone’s job?!?....they were presumably paid money to do that!   
She’d remember that the next time Strike needed her to perform some equally awesome task like sift through a dog poo bin!

“They want me for a couple more solo shots and then we want you too. OK there for a bit longer? Hi Robin,” he smiled warmly as the make up artist smoothed some sort of balm across his nose and forehead.  
Davy nodded and waggled a Twix in Leo’s direction, causing the dark haired man to instantly perk up, “I’m fine for a while. D’you want half?”  
“NO! I want all of it…..but I’ll settle for sharing with you,” Leo smiled and groaned throatily as he demolished the chocolate with lightening speed.

Once more on their own with all focus now on arranging Leo next to a five-bar gate in such a position as to make his pert backside, trim waist and broad shoulders all appear to their best advantage. With his neck dropped forwards and his hair almost covering his face he looked like heaven….albeit a masculine and highly predatory kind of heaven!

Davy sobbed slightly and inhaled deeply, returning Robin’s amused and impressed grin.  
“How did you actually meet then?” she asked; she was fairly sure Davy and Leo were not going to be hyper private – afterall they had already welcomed her and Strike into their bedroom!  
Davy gave her a sheepish, floppy haired wince, “By accident! I went into a coffee house that he always used and he asked for my number, and then I was at a gallery event and ended up standing staring at an almost naked picture of him…..I had no idea who he was!” he admitted as Robin looked aghast.  
“You didn’t know who he was and yet you were chatting to him over coffee?” she questioned.  
Davy nodded, “I know! I thought he looked familiar, but I just thought it was because I’d seen him in there the day before. It was just a freak thing that I chose his favourite coffee place really. One of those happy accidents, we just bumped into each other I suppose! He’s actually the first guy I’ve dated,” he admitted softly.  
Robin melted slightly, “Wow! The first guy you….well, do whatever you do with….and it’s him?! Talk about setting the bar high Davy!”  
He sniggered and tilted his head, “Well, I’m not intending on looking for a replacement…..he’s pretty much everything I want….although all this can be a bit hard to deal with sometimes,” he indicated with a twirling finger around the general camera crew.

Robin smiled and nodded, “Did it make you think twice? I mean….when you realised he was a major celeb....and like in the public eye?”  
Davy pondered for a moment, munching on his own finger of Twix with more restraint that his boyfriend had, “Well, you can’t choose who you fall in love with….I suppose I could have chosen to walk away early doors, but,” he shrugged and twisted his lips sweetly, “…he fell off a Land Rover trying to get a signal and talk to me, and broke his phone, and then I thought he’d gone off me and was with someone else, and he spent a small fortune trying to get back to me to tell me I’d got it all wrong……..you can’t walk away from that! That’s just what everyone does when they really like someone…it’s normal….and I suppose that made me see that whatever crap I have to deal with, between the two of us it will just be like that….just normal and us.”

Robin stifled a small sob.   
For some reason an image of Strike popped into her mind…..standing at the back of a small church; two gilded floral arrangements lying on the stone floor….and their shared smile made her smile afresh, although a flicker of moisture crept to her eyes.

“You OK?” Davy asked, crumpling the empty wrapper from his chocolate bar.  
“If Leo’s your first guy, how do you know he’s the one? I mean, he’s completely gorgeous and seems like an incredibly nice guy….but, it’s a risk isn’t it? I mean, falling in love with someone…..you risk…..Oh, God….I don’t know,” she shook her head and returned his soft gaze.

“Showing someone else your vulnerabilities and how you feel deep inside, yeah….it’s a risk….you run the risk of them breaking your heart….but the flip side is just amazing…..I mean, I get to wake up next to that!” he pointed his finger across to where Leo was now clasping his fingers behind his head displaying the watch properly for the first time; his shoulders appearing almost impossibly wide, his biceps bulging beneath the short navy blue sleeves of his polo shirt.

Robin smiled and waggled her eyebrows at the slender, smiling man beside her.  
“Yeah….he does have that whole dark, mega masculine vibe going on….I suppose I can see the appeal!” Robin giggled.  
Davy flashed her a cheeky smirk, “Can you indeed? Big, hairy rumpled guys your thing then? Where is he by the way?”  
Robin realised he thought she was referring to Strike, “He’s digging about inside…..two pronged attack! And….like I said yesterday; we’re work colleagues….it would be way too complicated if it was something else!”  
“More complicated than dating a world famous supermodel and trying to have a ‘normal’ private life?” Davy retorted.  
“WAAAYYYYY more complicated!” she huffed, considering, not for the first time, how many issues there could potentially be if she admitted to Cormoran that she had developed stronger feelings towards him, that she was struggling to quell.

“What’s waaaay more complicated?” Leo asked as he ambled across to them, glugging down a small bottle of water.  
“Robin and Strike getting together compared to us getting together!” Davy explained, “ Do they want me now?”   
Leo nodded and grinned wolfishly, “Time for me to get my own back for mentioning that purple suit, Mr Kempe!” he purred and loped off towards the stable block. “They want us at the paddock area, it’s got a decent view back to the main hotel, I’m guessing they’ll do some wide shots,” he shouted back over his shoulders.  
Davy was shaking his head at his boyfriend’s retreating figure.   
Robin was slightly side tracked by the perfect wriggle of Leo’s buttocks beneath the smooth tightness of his jodhpurs.  
“Oh…….he’s gonna make me pay big style! Why the hell have I got to be wearing the most unforgiving piece of clothing ever invented?” he pouted as he stood up. Robin couldn’t help but notice that his own long, lithe body looked rather delicious in his own pair.

“You’ll be fine! You’ve got a great arse!” she giggled.  
“Yeah…..Leo thinks the same, hence why he planned all of this just to get me to wear these bloody things!”

Robin nodded thoughtfully, “Soooooo, Leo has a thing for you in horsey gear?”  
Davy nodded mischievously, running his hand through his floppy hair, knowing that once the make up people got hold of him they’d no doubt stick a load of goop in it to style it properly.  
Robin smirked back at him as she glanced the familiar shape of Strike lurching towards them, “Why not give him the full monty?!” and she waggled a leather riding crop in Davy’s direction.  
His eyes twinkled back at hers delightedly, “You, Miss Ellacott are a genius!” and he swiped up the leather whip, slotting it into his tall riding boots just as Cormoran reached Robin.

“Why does he think you’re a genius?” he asked, noting the look of amusement and pleasure, “I mean, you are…….but how come he figured it out so quickly?”

She smiled warmly and genuinely at his praise – he didn’t give it often, which made it all the more worthy. “It’s nothing….just…..those two are seriously and sickeningly perfect for each other!” she giggled. “What did you get?” she asked, facing Strike and vaguely noting the way he rearranged his features quickly before he answered her after clearing his throat.  
“Nothing really…..everyone seems to be carrying out their roles properly. There isn’t anyone on the payroll who shows up as having previous; and everything looks….just ordinary,” he wrinkled up his nose but instantly flickered interest upon catching sight of the complimentary refreshments for the photo shoot. “Can I have one of these?” he picked up a Twix and ripped it open happily upon receiving a nod from Robin.  
She noticed how he devoured the first stick in about 2 bites……just like another large, hairy man had done!

“I’ve asked about here…..half of this lot have never worked here before. The only people who have are on the hotel photo shoot crew over there….but even they seem fairly normal….nothing that gave me itchy fingers,” she shrugged.

Strike grinned, one of his crinkle-eyed smiles as he ran his tongue across his teeth to remove traces of caramel and chocolate.   
He loved the description she used to explain her tingling Spidey Senses (which was his own preferred metaphor!)

“Shall we go over and double check?” he twitched his neck in the direction of the stable block where Davy had finished being primped and was now looking rather dashing as he copied the position Leo demonstrated; facing away from the camera, one booted foot raised onto the lowest slat of the pole fence with his chin resting on his crossed forearms.  
Leo placed his head on one side as he adjusted his boyfriend’s hips and trailed his palm across the pertness of Davy’s very delectable backside before attending to his own position, which was on the opposite side of the fence, facing the camera, but with his actual gaze trained on his boyfriend rather than the lens.

The cameraman was clicking away as they approached; both men were chatting and laughing, creating wonderfully natural looking images.   
A small gust of wind caused a few of Leo’s curls to blow across his face and Robin let out a small sigh as Davy reached across to tuck the strands back into place behind his ear.  
Strike’s own breath hitched slightly……Jesus, how many times had he fantasised about doing that to Robin’s amber coloured locks?

The photographer shouted to Leo and he deftly moved around to join Davy, who turned around and rested his elbows back on the fence poles, looking every inch the experienced professional model, but then ruining it slightly by squirming and giggling as Leo dug his splayed fingers against his flat stomach.

They posed together for a few more minutes; sharing laughter, chat and some downright hot glances between each other.  
Cormoran had moved across to start talking to the make up lady whilst Robin tried to sneak a look at the scribbled clipboard belonging to the cameraman which had been discarded on a low wall. She was looking for any signatures which matched the one on Leo’s document.  
Strike too was trying to find out the names of those on the crew – they weren’t technically employed by the hotel, so he’d not managed to find out much detail beforehand.   
He noticed Robin seemingly checking her phone, but he knew from experience that she was actually taking a photo.

She made her way over to him as Leo indicated that he considered the photo shoot finished.   
Robin tapped on her phone and sent the image to Cormoran. He felt the buzz of an incoming message and scrutinised it carefully, flashing a quick nod to Robin as well as a sly smile…..Graham Fairburn had some involvement in the payment for the camera crew.   
In itself this wasn’t a surprise, because you would assume that whoever had arranged for Leo Banks to model for the hotel advertising would also have had some involvement in organising the camera crew.   
However, it was interesting….and it all added to the bigger picture.

“I’m gonna go and say bye to Davy, then I’ll see you up in your room and you can fill me in on where we’re up to and we can come up with the next bit of the plan,” she stated.  
Strike nodded and watched as she wandered over to the stable block where Davy and Leo had headed.   
The crew were packing up and the make up assistant, who had introduced herself as Jasmin was casting him a few lingering looks as he lit up a cigarette.  
He noticed her - he was human – but he hadn’t been interested in casual one nighters for a while, so he returned a friendly smile, but gave a nod to signify a purely professional interest before heading back towards the main hotel.

*****THERE IS AN IDENTICALLY TITLED CHAPTER OVER ON THE THIRD STAR (2010) FANDOM FIC CALLED CROSSOVER WHICH GOES INTO DETAIL ABOUT WHAT ROBIN SEES LEO AND DAVY GETTING UP TO IN THOSE STABLES......HOWEVER IF THAT DOESN'T FLOAT YOUR BOAT YOU WON'T MISS ANY OF THE ROBIN AND STRIKE STUFF IF YOU'D PREFER NOT TO READ IT *******


	7. What exactly was the Cormoran and Robin relationship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Robin and Strike realising little qualities and similarities and then Leo does that lovely photo shoot in the swimming pool!  
> Don't expect much to happen....this is almost sloth-like in it's slow burn....

Strike heard a tap on his room door together with Robin’s voice stating, “It’s only me.”  
He shouted for her to come in and continued making himself a black coffee at his pod machine – maybe he’d look into one of those for the office.  
“You managed to drag yourself away from Leo Banks? I made you a coffee already, it’ll have gone cold!” he indicated the mug of frothy, latte already set down on the coffee table.  
“Oh….I didn’t find them in the end…..I just had a last check around the camera crew….nothing odd though.” Strike noticed but didn’t comment on the pink flush which rose from her neck to her cheeks.  
“Right, well so far I have to say we’ve found nothing suspicious….which I suppose in itself is a result. However, I’m not convinced that we won’t and I think that double name, signature thing might be the key. So, we just have to wait for model man to let us know if he’s asked about anything out of the ordinary or asked to sign something else,” he lowered himself onto the couch and ripped open a packet of the biscuits which had been replenished by house keeping.   
Robin rolled her eyes and tutted, “You’ve just had a Twix!” she chastised and joined in mumbling and laughing with his response of, “I’ve got a hollow leg!”

“So is the plan that we just wait? Isn’t there anything else we can do at all?” Robin asked, drinking from her coffee, which was now at the perfect temperature rather than the nuclear heat Strike preferred to his own brew.  
He nodded and sniffed, “There’s nothing we can do really without making everyone aware of what we’re doing. We’re sort of not quite under cover, but not quite not!”  
“Shall we have these and grab some lunch? We could pootle off somewhere if you fancy getting out? Grab a pub meal rather than have swanky hotel food?” her eyes twinkled at the sparkle behind his own….she knew his preference for hearty, ‘unfaffed about with’ food.

“Davy was right, you really are a genius you know!” he grinned, “That sounds excellent….I’ll drive if you like.”  
Robin considered the implication of this – it meant that she could have a large glass of wine…..but Leo Banks was doing a photo shoot in a swimming pool later on……and after what she’d just witnessed him doing with his boyfriend in the stables, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep control!

“You drive there, I’ll drive back!” she grinned, knowing that he’d appreciate a couple of pints far more than her, and also that he’d still be able to function throughout the afternoon having an alcohol tolerance that bordered on concerning.

They sat in reflective, comfortable silence for a while, both drinking their hot drinks, scrolling through phone messages and updates and making the odd comment they knew the other would appreciate.

Strike let out a smiling sigh as he flicked through world news and was greeted with an image of Leo, allegedly taken the previous evening.   
It was a slightly blurry snap showing him with his arm firmly around a man, one that he vaguely recognised from celebrity magazine covers and the like.   
The tag line insinuated that Leo was playing dirty on his boyfriend, and it showed a picture of Davy, bundled up with sunglasses and a scarf on, implying he was covering his tear stained face.

“Look at this?!” he flashed the screen towards Robin who quickly scanned the article, tutting and pouting.  
“For God’s sake! This is supposed to have took place in London the night before last, and that picture of Davy is claimed to be from yesterday….when he was here! They’re just making up crap and trying to sell papers! How the hell do they put up with it all?” she stated.

Cormoran shook his head as he took back his phone from her, their fingers briefly brushing and causing a slight shiver to his neck, “They seem so strong though….I mean, really together….does that make sense? Almost like they were always intended to find each other…..that sounds a bit wanky, but you know what I mean….I can’t imagine either of them being in a relationship with anyone else, and I’ve only just met them,” he explained.

Robin nodded, “I know what you mean. Davy told me they met really by accident…..and that Leo was actually his first boyfriend! I know!” she became animated at the incredulous look on Strike’s face, “That’s what I thought! Your first boyfriend is Leo Banks! But they have to put up with media crap like that.”

Strike had drained his mug and was reaching over to collect Robin’s which only had a rim of froth remaining in it. “Shall we make a move and grab some food then?”  
She nodded and stood up, moving to the mirror nearer the bed in order to comb her fingers through her hair to tidy it and apply a layer of tinted lipbalm to her mouth.  
As he placed things tidily back on the tray designed to hold the tea and coffee things he reflected on how far they had come as a working partnership.   
There was a time when he would have definitely not invited Robin into his hotel rooms, where he wouldn’t have felt comfy having her hover over his discarded tubes of painkilling gel and prosthetic cuffs on the dressing table as she adjusted her hair….it was odd, but somehow it felt more comfortable and normal to have Robin around rather than not around.   
He wondered if there was a specific word to describe the feeling of comfort in the presence of a specific other person……he continued to ponder it as they made their way down the stairs and located the BMW.

 

About twenty-five minutes later they were sat in a cosy, upholstered booth in a pub which promised ‘Good Quality Food Served Daily.’  
They’d ordered Steak and ale pie and chips and vegetable chilli with rice, as well as a small glass of white wine for Robin and a pint of a local beer for Cormoran, which he was already halfway down by the time they had decided on food choices.

Robin had sent a message off to Davy, asking if both of them were alright given the rubbish in the newspapers.   
She had laughed when his response came back – clearly they had got accustomed to dealing with stuff like this – he’d messaged her with:  
“THE IDEA OF TWO IDENTICAL LEO BANKS IN THE WORLD IS A LOVELY THOUGHT….BUT GIVEN THE FACT THAT WE BOTH KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE WERE, AND WHAT WE WERE DOING ON THAT NIGHT IT IS JUST NOT EVEN WORTH GETTING IN A FLAP ABOUT. THAT PICTURE OF ME WAS FROM A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO….THE MORNING AFTER ONE OF CALLUM ________ LEGENDARY PARTIES…..HANGOVER OF THE CENTURY! AND THE GUY LEO IS WRAPPING IN A BEAR HUG IS ACTUALLY MY MATE MILES…..IF THE PHOTOGRAPHER HAD GOT THERE A FEW SECONDS EARLIER HE’D HAVE GOT MILES LIFTING LEO UP BY HIS ARSE CHEEKS!!!! TO SAY THAT NEITHER OF US IS BOTHERED IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT…..BUT THANKS FOR YOUR CONCERN! D X”

“I think it’s safe to say Davy and Leo are rather unaffected by all the media crap going on!” she showed the message to Strike who smiled one of his crinkle-eyed smirks.

“They seem remarkably well adjusted to it all. I mean, I know Leo is used to it, but it must have been a bit freaky for Davy!”

Robin mused on the stuff she’d seen relating to Cormoran when she’d searched about him back at the start when she was a temp.  
“You must sort of understand a bit,” she stated, sipping her wine thoughtfully, “You’ve been in the news a lot yourself…..your dad, and your leg, and……Charlotte,” she still disliked saying the woman’s name, even though she knew that it was childish and the relationship none of her business.   
Strike noted the slight tightness to Robin’s manner of saying Charlotte’s name; he found it oddly arousing.

“I suppose so. There was quite a lot of media intrusion back when me and Charlotte started getting spotted and people put together the back story on who I am….my mum, dad, the whole leg thing. But the difference with it was that Charlotte was already used to it all….in fact she was more comfortable with the cameras and shit than me. Poor Davy….he just fell in love with a supermodel and suddenly can’t leave the house with a hangover without getting snapped and the picture then used to imply that he’s sobbing his heart out over his cheating boyfriend who clearly wouldn’t do that to him. The more I see them the more evident is that they have a pretty much perfect love story going on!”

Conversation ceased as their meals arrived.   
Both mulled over their feelings about what Cormoran had said; about Davy and Leo; about Charlotte…..and both considered where ‘they’ where…..what exactly was the Cormoran and Robin relationship?   
And what did they want it to be?

Cormoran finished his meal before Robin, obviously and swiped up his phone which had buzzed to show an incoming message as they were eating.  
“Message from Leo. Wants me to find him back at the hotel, he thinks he’s got something for us.”  
Robin added more chilli to her fork in order to finish her food quicker, but Strike wagged his finger at her as he glugged more of his third pint,  
“No rush! He apparently needs to sweat off some pounds before he strips off in the swimming pool!”  
Robin’s eyes glazed over with the memories of his activities in the stables with Davy and wondered if more of that was his preferred method of staying in shape. Cormoran misread the expression and tutted slightly, but with fondness,  
“I’ll let you tag along if you behave yourself,” he waggled his finger at her and swiped a mouthful of her chilli with his own, used fork as she was distracted.

________

It was late afternoon when Cormoran and Robin made their way towards the lower ground floor and the somewhat ridiculously titled “Wellness Suite”.  
The sight greeting them did however induce the term “Well, well!” to Robin’s lips!

Leo was being photographed from the far end of the swimming pool; his hair was tastefully dampened and therefore falling in tousled, dark curls. His broad, muscular back was visible above the water line, he was pressed up on his palms at shoulder width and his face and chin where angled slightly to the left.  
Strike regarded the scene and flexed his lips at the model’s patience and apparent upper body strength – he wasn’t flinching despite the pose which was going on and on as they made their way across to where Davy was sprawled across one of the wicker sunbeds beckoning to them.  
He flashed Robin a warm smile and allowed his eyes to linger on Strike’s intense features which were still trained on the rippling profile of his half naked boyfriend.

“He won’t be long…..they’ve finished with me thank God, hence the…..” and he indicated his large, towelling robe and slightly damp hair. “Thankfully they didn’t want me to do that!”

Robin glanced back at where Leo was still rigid in his balancing pose.   
The photographer shouted for him to freeze, and as soon as the miniscule ripples on the top of the water had ceased he clicked away at the shutter before finally calling a halt to the proceedings, whereupon Leo collapsed down beneath the water to ease his stiff, aching shoulders.  
He kicked himself backwards, delivering a few languid backstrokes before turning in the water like a seal and travelling the rest of the pool length with an efficient front crawl.  
Once he was level with the cameraman’s tripod he hauled himself out of the pool and gave his usual scan of the images, clicking and deleting a few as he wiped a towel across his face and hair, tossing it aside and taking a fresh one as he ambled calmly towards the others.

Robin felt her lower lip quiver slightly at the image of overwhelming masculinity approaching them.   
Even Strike raised an eyebrow at Leo’s confident but almost nonchalant body consciousness. He was reminded of Daniel Craig emerging from the ocean in a James Bond film wearing a similar pair of swimming trunks; but the hairy chested Bond of Sean Connery was more appropriate to the man’s physique.

“I definitely have something, take a seat….bear with me a second,” and he rubbed himself briskly with the white towel before donning a robe similar to Davy’s and sitting gingerly on the cushioned wicker bed beside Davy. 

Strike and Robin sat themselves on another of the wicker sunbeds, Robin trying to calm her breathing as Leo glugged down a large glass of water and ripped open a Twix handed to him by a fussing aide; he attacked the chocolate bar with a style highly reminiscent of her work colleague, and she flashed him an amused glance, which he returned with a head tilted glower of mild recognition.  
Cormoran secretly considered how frustratingly predictable he was to be flattered at being compared to Leo Banks….even though it was only in his ability to demolish a chocolate bar in 5 seconds flat!

Wrapper crumpled Leo flicked his large hand across his chin, rasping at his beard and removing a couple of stray crumbs, “OK, so, having signed all the paperwork that you’ve seen, today I was asked to sign a new agreement! The story they gave is that the fee I was quoted doesn’t reflect the correct tax on it….so they are saying I won’t get paid the right amount, BUT and here is the exciting bit, I can have the difference as cash,” he sat back against Davy with a slight wince and rubbed his palm against his boyfriend’s bare calf visible below their robes. 

Cormoran’s eyebrow did it’s familiar, arching flick, and he emitted a deeply rumbling “Hmmmmmm!” from his chest, causing Davy to shiver slightly and earning him a seductively alluring tickle from Leo’s fingertip behind his knee.

Robin latched onto the information more calmly, “So……did you go along with it?” she asked Leo.  
He nodded, “I basically said I wasn’t fussed as long as I got paid what I’d agreed and they could do that however worked for them….was that OK?”  
Strike nodded, “Perfect! Just wait and see now. Have you signed and got a copy of the new agreement?”

They hastily agreed that Strike would pop up to their room with them to look at it properly and maybe get some photographs. He’d also get Leo to call the hotel member who approached him regarding it to ask a couple of specific questions that Strike really needed answers to; they’d do it with the phone on speaker.

Robin would check out some information that Barclay had sent across on one of their other cases – Strike had received a phone call from him and it looked like he was close to proving the client was correct in their assumption….and that meant getting paid; so, much as Robin would have liked a further invitation into Davy and Leo’s hotel room she knew she was needed elsewhere.

*****THERE WILL BE A SIDE CHAPTER ON CROSSOVER INVOLVING DAVY AND LEO .....WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW**


	8. Go with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Strike have a masculine heart to heart and Strike realises all the stuff we've known for ages.....that the right name for his feelings towards Robin are..........L....O....V...E .... <3  
> There is a lovely kiss on the stairs.......

Robin heard a knock on her room door at around 6.30pm.   
She’d been working on the stuff Barclay had sent and had a couple of lengthy conversations with him about the way to progress. She had felt a surge of pride in the knowledge that her thoughts about the next actions would have mirrored Strike’s, and also the fact that he’d let her deal with it without offering any comments like, “I’m here if you need me” which he hadn’t done for quite a while she now realised.

She had showered and changed and was seated, tapping away on her laptop when he let himself in on hearing her shouted invitation.  
“How are we doing?” he asked casually.   
She noticed that the hair at the nape of his neck was still damp and he had a delicious aroma of shower gel and toothpaste emanating from him as he lowered himself onto the sofa beside her.  
“All good actually! Barclay was dead on; we’ve got enough, I’ve made an appointment for the day after tomorrow….you’re busy with the lawyers and that appointment over your leg, but I’ll do it…that OK?”

Strike smiled at the fact that she still felt she had to pass decisions like this by him; he’d done what he could he demonstrate his absolute trust and faith in her work based decision making. “That’s fine. Good on Barclay!”

“So what does Leo have then? Is it enough?” she asked, moving her computer aside and hitching her feet up onto the seat cushion, twisting around slightly and resting her chin on her hand.  
Strike inhaled with a slight hitch at the proximity of her to him, “It’s good. I got him to call the guy, it’s the Graham Fairburn guy, not Mark Goring who does the booking. Anyway, he is basically not declaring the correct amount and doing some dodgy fiddle, but it’s linked to tax not money laundering. We’ve got enough to speak to our client….up to him what he does with it all and how deep it goes. I asked Leo to accept the payment in cash and go through with it; he isn’t particularly happy about doing it; he’s quite a straight up guy actually; but I suggested he could declare it as taxable income anyway so he’s going to do it and let us know this evening in the bar again….or at the smoking hide out to be more exact!”   
He finished with a grin; realising how cool it sounded that he and Leo Banks were now smoking buddies!

“Do you want to go down now and have an early dinner?” Robin asked, shifting and getting up off the sofa and returning her empty coffee cup to the tray on the unit.  
Strike glanced at his watch and considered that for once he wasn’t actually ravenously hungry, “I fancy a drink.”  
Robin smiled, “Well, I suppose it is sort of traditional to celebrate closing a case in the Tottenham…..we’ll have to make do with a swanky hotel bar instead!”

Cormoran watched discreetly as Robin put on and zipped up the boots that he knew brought her closer to his own height.   
She checked her face in the mirror and brushed through the ends of her hair before adding a slick of lipbalm and announcing that she was ready to go.  
Again, for some reason it felt completely natural to be around her whilst she readied herself and him falling into step alongside her felt like the most normal and familiar thing….and yet when he glimpsed their reflection in one of the large mirrors dotted around the hotel corridors he felt a frisson of excitement on realising that her eyes were cast sideways and glancing at him in what she assumed was an unseen moment of indulgence.   
Was it his imagination or was the look similar to the one she’d cast at Leo Banks in his hotel room?  
__________

Two pints and a large white wine later they went through to the dining room where they were seated at an even more secluded table than on the previous evening.   
Was it Robin’s imagination or was it darker?….and had there been small candles on the table the previous evening?

Strike looked rather delicious in the flattering subdued lighting seated across from her with his fingers tracing patterns into the side of his pint glass as they considered the menu choices again.

“Puddings again?” he interrupted her slightly drifting thoughts about how green his eyes were, and how his pale blue shirt really should have one more button fastened on it, but she was incredibly glad it didn’t.

She nodded briefly, not completely sure what she’d agreed to.  
Cormoran noticed a slightly distracted air to Robin, although it offered him a better opportunity of staring at her.   
For some reason her eyes seemed incredibly twinkling and grey in the rather romantic lighting.   
He set his feelings aside as they ordered and she proceeded to fill him in on the rest of the details from the Barclay case.

 

Davy and Leo entered the dining room some time later, although Cormoran and Robin were in deep discussion at the time.   
Both men noticed their easy body language and the way Robin seemed unaware of the way she touched her neck and tilted her head when she was looking at him.

“Do you think either of them has a clue?” Davy asked as they were left with menus, having ordered a bottle of the same white wine they had enjoyed the previous evening.  
Leo glanced across at the pair of them, Strike’s elbows rested just off the sides of the table and his hands were gesticulating something for effect which both were giggling at, “Honestly? I think they both DO know….I reckon they’ve got to that stage where they’re too frightened to say something now. Shame, ‘cos they are about as perfect for each other as we are!”  
Davy smiled and reached out to entwine his fingers with Leo’s and they shared an unspoken moment where both independently considered how their lives had been enhanced by the arrival of the other in it.  
“I mean obviously I’d leave you like a shot if he turned gay and made a move on ME,” Davy stated, managing to remain poker faced, but with the impish twinkle in his eyes that made Leo turn slightly gooey inside.  
“Don’t even think about it, Kempe! Anyway….I reckon Robin could kick your arse!”

The two tables contained laughing, happy couples for the rest of their respective meals.

 

Strike was slightly reluctant to break the mood which had pervaded over their meal, but he’d agreed to meet Leo for a smoke and by the looks of things the men were finishing their meal after just main courses; taking the remains of their wine through to the bar area.  
It was Robin who eventually suggested they move – her third glass of white wine had ended, and although the food had soaked up a lot of the alcohol she was still slightly squiffy, and also needed the loo.

Strike ordered a whisky and a glass of wine for Robin while she used the toilet and was settling them in a secluded seating area in the bar alongside Davy and Leo having received a hearty invitation to join the couple upon entering the bar, plus a slap on the back from Leo and a soft eyed nod from Davy.  
“My smoking buddy’s here! Shall we journey out into the unclean zone?” Leo had waited for Robin to join them and welcomed her with a thrilling press of his palm to her lower back and a kiss to her cheek.   
Davy followed suit and Robin put the flush to her cheeks down to copious (for her) wine consumption, not the fact that both men smelled amazing – Leo was all masculine spiciness, Davy a subdued fresh alternative – it reminded her of the combination of Strike; start of the day shower fresh like Davy, and end of the day ‘lived in’ like Leo.

Davy noted how Robin’s gaze lingered as they made their way towards the outside space and settled down on the same wicker chairs as the previous evening.  
“You like him!” he smirked mischievously.  
Robin felt her cheeks flame, “He’s Leo Banks! Of course I do….he’s stunning!”  
“Er…..no, not what I meant. You like Cormoran…..can’t say I blame you…..he’s a very tasty snack indeed!” he grinned again, taking a long sip of his wine and pursing his lips.  
“We’ve had this conversation….and I’ve already told you; it’s complicated!” she retorted, drinking a larger than sensible gulp of her own wine.  
“S’not……or more importantly, it’s nowhere near as complicated as you are making it out to be. You like him, he clearly likes you….don’t look like that, he DOES…FACT!” Davy remained sprawled slightly on the comfy sofa, “Tell him, snog him and see what happens.”  
Robin rolled her eyes slightly and glanced back as Strike was stretching out his long legs, one hand resting on his bristled chin in a pose not dissimilar to one Leo had struck earlier on.

 

Out in the smoking zone Leo groaned deeply as he inhaled his cigarette, and hissed fractionally as his buttocks rubbed slightly painfully against the edge of the wicker chair he had slumped into; a picture of languid masculinity.

Strike noticed the wince, “OK?”  
Leo smirked wolfishly, “Oh, yeah, must remember to thank Robin! So….I did what you asked and currently have £12,500 in cash in our safe and the rest I have checked has been paid into my account that’s held with my agent. The total equals the amount on my booking contract and other than the original booking itself I’ve had no further dealings with Mark Goring; everything has gone via Graham Fairburn.”  
Strike nodded and flicked ash from his own cigarette, “That’s fine then. If you could email me the screen shots I asked for I’ll have a discussion with our client and that should be it. Thanks a lot for your input by the way, you’ve been instrumental.”

Leo nodded in that ‘no problem, it was my pleasure’ style of nonchalance.

“If there’s ever anything we can do in return….” Strike mentioned, “…..although I suppose the stuff in the tabloids is pretty obvious who’s responsible; not like there's anything we could do about it that you can't do yourself really!”  
Leo sighed deeply; “It’s a bloody good job me and Davy are solid….so much crap out there…..it nearly ended things before they started early on you know!” he offered.

Strike hadn’t considered how Leo and Davy had met – other than what Robin had shared with him about him being Davy’s first real boyfriend.   
“So, how did you get past it? I mean…you said yourself the pair of you are rock solid…..how did you get past the early issue? And….how do you cope with the shit like that crap in the papers today?” Strike asked inhaling deeply and sipping the whisky he’d brought out with him; two resolved cases and the memories of Robin’s sparkling eyes and full lips had given him a decidedly mellow mood….the four pints plus whisky was helping!

“Well…, you start with being honest with each other……the misunderstanding when we’d only known each other a couple of weeks was resolved because we communicated, and were honest….and I suppose that’s just part of being in love, and knowing that you can allow yourself to be vulnerable with someone else, without fear of them judging you. So I guess from that point on you can ignore the shit; like that stuff today; because you just know the other person wouldn’t do it to you…..love is much more about trust than any other emotion,” Leo explained.

Strike considered the statement, “But how do you know when you’ve got that trust with someone you hardly know at all? I mean…you said yourself, you and Davy had only been together a couple of weeks…..surely you hadn’t developed that level of trust at that stage?”

Leo pouted his lips and dragged his splayed hand through his hair, “How quickly did you learn to trust Robin?”   
He flicked his intense stare directly into the narrowed green-eyed stare of Cormoran.

“Fair point….but that’s different….I trust her because of her skills, and her drive and her calmness and….God, all manner of stuff that she does on a daily basis,” he replied.

Leo smiled gently, “And what, you’re trying to tell me that she showed all of that within the first week or so of you meeting her? Or was it more a feeling you just got?”

Cormoran considered the other man’s statements.  
When he’d first met Robin, within the first week; that fateful, mistake week; of her temping for him he’d begun to see her as irremovable from his life.   
He’d seen her demonstrate a multitude of skills and abilities, plus he’d felt first hand the warmth of her inherent kindness.   
But it was definitely more than a simple recognition of her qualities….there had been a definite feeling of….what was it? 

“I’m guessing from that pause and the fact that I can almost smell the cogs whizzing around in your head that it was a feeling….not actually specifically anything you can pinpoint? You just know you can trust her….she’s got your back, she’ll always be on your side unless you’re wrong and then she’ll tell you in no uncertain terms….and then she’ll forgive you and you’ll move on. Am I right?” Leo continued.

Strike realised he was nodding mutely at Leo’s warm and open expression.

“So if you feel all that, and know all that….why on earth wouldn’t you give them a try?....Tell them how you feel?” Leo lit another cigarette and offered his pack across to Strike, raising his dark eyebrow above those intense green eyes that somehow Cormoran couldn’t look away from.

He sighed audibly and accepted one of Leo’s proffered cigarettes rather than stretch to get one of his own. “Because…….I’m honestly not sure how I feel…..it’s very different to anything I’ve felt for a woman before….I think. And it has sort of crept up on me,” he stated, somehow feeling that confiding in this gay supermodel was perfectly acceptable even though he couldn’t talk to his best friends about his feelings…..it could be the alcohol!

“Define it then. What is it that you feel?” Leo continued, drawing deeply and exhaling the smoke through his nostrils as he shifted slightly, winced again – Strike had put two and two together earlier and found it amusing to consider that Leo was the ‘female’ in the relationship – and twisted his torso to slightly face the huge man seated beside him.  
Leo noticed that his trouser leg had fractionally ridden up and a small piece of silver metal was visible above his smart, tan brogue and wrinkled navy sock. He mentally acknowledged that he’d actually forgotten the guy was an amputee.

Strike noticed Leo’s shift in position and for some reason altered his own.   
The two men were tilted towards each other, an almost mirror image of each other’s positions in their respective seats.

“Well, she’s incredibly beautiful….and she’s talented and the best reader of character that I know…”

Leo butted in and silenced Cormoran at this point.

“That’s a description. I asked about what you feel……Christ, I’ve only just met Robin and I could come up with that description. If I asked you to describe Davy you would come up with something pretty accurate; but that would in no way mirror how I actually feel about him!”

Cormoran considered the model’s comments again; why did this incredibly attractive man also seem to be deep and insightful and fucking perfect?!   
Damn! 

“Why aren’t you a petulant twat like models are supposed to be?” Strike quipped, but he noticed Leo simply tweaked one of his eyebrows fractionally, he didn’t look like he was ready to drop the interrogation.

“Because if I was, someone like Davy wouldn’t give me the time of day!” he stated bluntly. “I was terrified of asking him out…..guys like Davy, the guys that I tend to go for, they don’t want all the shit and drama that goes with me…..but for some reason I took a chance….and as luck would have it he had no idea who I was until it was too late!”  
Leo quirked a smug smile towards Strike.

“YOU were scared of asking someone out?” Cormoran blurted out.   
Leo nodded calmly. “I'm confident enough about getting hook ups and one night stands that are meaningless; or rather I WAS confident….no desire to go back there now! But when I really like someone…..it’s different.”

He noticed a flicker of empathy flash behind Strike’s eyes.

“If you don’t ask you still have the possibility,” he almost considered outloud.  
Leo nodded, “Exactly! I sat in a coffee house looking at Davy, thinking, God he looks gorgeous, and perfect. I mean, I have the added issue of trying to work out if someone is even interested in men! That is always the first barrier flashing away in my head!”

Their conversation was easy now, both men relaxed enough and having established an unspoken agreement that this was a ‘strictly between us’ discussion.  
Leo continued after a brief pause to inhale more nicotine, “And I went home and thought about him, and wondered. Then he was there again the next day, and he was still gorgeous and I managed to smile at him. Jesus, I felt like I’d won a fucking gold medal when he smiled back…..then I worked out how I could maybe find out his name….Oh God, it was desperate stuff really!”

Leo shook his head and grinned.   
“But it was so worth it…….Davy’s my one, you know….just the one who is meant to be; the one that all the other crap was for so that at the exact right point in time he was there and I was there….and now it’s us!”

Strike had been listening to Leo, but in his head he’d been mulling over his earlier comment: What exactly did he FEEL for Robin?

“I look forward to hearing her voice every day in the office,' he began, "and I find it more comforting to smell her perfume around the place….sometimes I need to inhale that more than I need a cigarette. I think about which shirt to wear when I know we’re going out to the pub after work and I like it when she notices it’s a new one……because I want to look like I could belong with her. And….she’s quite simply the most wonderful part of my life,” he sighed.

Leo puffed out his cheeks and exhaled slowly before he answered, gently, “And……the right name for all of that would be..?”

“But it fucking can’t be! It just can’t, because love is something I said wouldn’t happen again,” Cormoran spat out, his cigarette filled hand adding conviction by beating against his thigh, despite his voice sounding anything like convinced.

“I don’t think it’s something you get a choice over, mate; not when it just comes along and ….I don’t know….crashes into you,” Leo replied, shaking his head and averting his gaze, somehow reading the other male’s desire for relative solitude to digest his thoughts.

Cormoran had already been wrestling with a range of emotions brought about by the sudden realisation that what he had thought was just friendship that he felt for Robin; albeit a deep, close bond that transcended the feelings he had for say, Ilsa; was actually more akin to the kind of deeply felt and all consuming love that clearly existed between Leo and Davy.  
The additional mental image conjured up unwittingly by Leo of the day he had literally crashed into Robin at the top of that staircase of their offices was now causing his heart to lurch and beat wildly within his chest. 

Fuck!

He loved Robin!

Robin was his Davy!.....or maybe she was his Leo!

Either way he couldn’t run the risk of losing that now that he had discovered it; now that he’d seen what a relationship built on a true connection looked like!

He didn’t ask himself why it had taken the relationship of 2 strangers to make him realise this; why hadn’t the love between Ilsa and Nick brought him to the same conclusion?   
Maybe it was the fact that he’d known them and seen their love develop that made it difficult to remove himself and notice the features which had been so visible with Davy and Leo’s relationship.  
Whatever it was he now had to do something. 

Much as he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge it, he loved Robin.

The 2 men smoked and drank in silence.  
______

Robin and Davy became aware that the two smokers were returning. An almost animalistic surge of testosterone seemed to arrive along with the hirsute pair.   
Leo grazed his palm across Davy’s shoulders before slotting into the sofa beside him.   
Robin noticed a slightly distracted air to Cormoran and tried to meet his gaze.   
Was it possible that Leo had blown things and they didn’t have the right information to pass on, or had it all taken a turn and what they had thought would be solved and tied up was actually going to take far longer to resolve?

When he finally met her gaze she tried to signal ‘Everything OK?’ but received a look from him which she couldn’t fathom.   
What she did notice was that his green eyes seemed alarmingly soft around the edges. His right thumb was toying with his slightly uneven top lip and he looked like he was either on the verge of saying something or thinking very deeply about something.   
She had seen almost the same look on him when he was considering the implications of more than one way forward in a case.

“Are we having another drink?” Leo asked the general group, noticing how Davy’s gaze seemed slightly side tracked by the image of Strike’s contemplative expression. On second glance it did slightly resemble his own, rather popular, ‘thoughtful contemplation’ expression which was currently being used effectively to advertise a range of glasses, Polo shirts and an international long haul First Class Flight provider!

Davy was dragged out of contemplating how Cormoran Strike had managed to perfect Leo Banks’ intense smoulder look by the sound of his lover’s voice.   
“Erm, yeah, but no more wine…..maybe an Old Fashioned?” he stated, giving Leo a loyal and reassuring squeeze to his thigh….although Leo gave him an incredulous look that said, ‘I saw what you were doing and you’d better make that up to me later!’

“OK! Cocktails then?” Leo asked.

Robin flashed an enthusiastic look towards him, but Strike’s voice interrupted her and she winced further at his comment:  
“Actually no, Robin….erm…..we should probably call it a night…..er……can we make a move?”

Leo supressed a squeal by clearing his throat when he saw Cormoran inhale deeply, clench his hands into fists by his side and stretch each out, as if preparing to engage in combat.   
The detective stood and fixed his eyes firmly on Robins somewhat flustered and slightly disappointed pouting mouth.

“Alright…erm…...goodnight then Davy,” she turned into his friendly hug and managed to compose herself enough to hook her arm around his back in a brief return of his warmth.   
Leo, Davy noticed, appeared decidedly giddy for want of a better word as he took a large stride towards Cormoran and embraced him in that masculine, firm, shoulder slapping and forearm grasping way that seemed so ‘alpha male’….which seemed almost ridiculous given Davy’s intimate knowledge of Leo’s preferences in the bedroom!  
“Thanks….for today…and erm…..just thanks!” Strike stated as the two met locked eyes briefly and shared an unspoken moment of what could only be described as ‘bonding.’

Leo turned his attention towards an increasingly bemused Robin. He opened his arms wide and wrapped them around her shoulders, tucking her head fractionally beneath his stubbled chin.   
She wasn’t sure, but it almost felt like he whispered, “Go with it!” before he released her and gave her a dazzling smoulder, which on any other occasion would have left her mildly aroused and breathless. However on this occasion she only had eyes for her work partner.

He had turned towards Davy and was embracing him in a rather endearing and tender way, almost as if he had learned something new about the man, something that made him view him in a different manner, thought Robin.   
Davy appeared to be fully on board with whatever change had happened to Strike’s demeanour and was inhaling the rather intoxicating warm scent of the large man as he was engulfed into his broad chest.   
“Thanks for letting us borrow him….he’s all yours again!” he rumbled, smiling warmly into Davy’s blue eyes, momentarily making Davy unable to concentrate….he dared not speak, frightened that the only sound he’d make would be a squeak!  
Strike released him and noticed Leo’s hand reach out to stroke over the slender, and quite deliciously scented man’s cheek….his thumb grazing his lower lip and earning a loving smile and a slight tweak of his eyes, which to Cormoran’s investigative brain silently shouted ‘What have you done?’ 

 

Robin was making her way out of the bar, towards the sweeping staircase with Strike following close behind.   
Again, Leo saw him take a deep breath and flex his neck on his shoulders, fiddling slightly with the for once fastened cuffs on his pale blue shirt.

“So……..drinks then? Yep?” Davy asked, allowing his hands to slide around Leo’s waist, perching his chin on the firm, muscular shoulder of his boyfriend.  
Leo however wriggled back into Davy’s groin and the slight chuckle he gave was felt as a rumbling vibration through his body and into Davy’s chest.  
“Nope! I want you in bed….I think you’ve had far too nice a time with all that attention from Mr Strike…..I might need you to remind me that it’s me you’re in love with!”  
Davy didn’t allow his squirming Leo to turn around, and gently bit into the bulging muscle under his chin, “I am ALWAYS happy to remind you how much I love YOU Mr Banks……and ONLY you!”  
Davy released his boyfriend only so that he could turn and gather his phone from the table and they slotted their arms around each other in practised ease as they sauntered in step towards the lift.

 

Robin was partway up the staircase before she spoke,  
“What’s happened? Has it gone wrong?”

She felt Strike’s deep exhalation on her neck before she felt his fingers gently, but firmly rest on her shoulder, making her stop mid step; one foot on the lower, one on the higher treads.  
“Robin…..I need to tell you something,” he stated, using the pressure of his fingers to turn her towards him.

Their positions on the stairs meant that she was level with his face. It brought back memories of another staircase, another moment of closeness…..one where he had almost asked her……this time wasn’t going to be like that…..this time there would be no almost.

“What? What is it?” she asked, her blue-grey eyes meeting his intense green gaze. “You need to tell me. Whatever it is we’ll sort it out,” she continued, still trying to work out what could possibly have gone wrong with the case and what Leo had shared with Strike.

Her comment was perfect! 

Of course it was!

This was Robin…..she knew him better than he did himself he thought!

And she was right……even if her answer was not what he hoped for, he had to tell her. 

“I……I spoke with Leo…..and….” he seemed to flounder and take several shallow breaths in front of her.  
Robin was now feeling decidedly light headed; a combination of wine, the height of the staircase and the proximity of the frankly perfect profile of her work colleague in front of her was making her start to think about a decidedly unprofessional way to conclude their evening.   
She was thinking about her wedding day, and when she’d held Strike on the staircase….she’d wanted his arms around her forever……she’d wanted him to take her away from everything that was shitty and wrong. And in many ways he had done that; just not on that day.   
He’d taken her back to work alongside him, to develop THEIR business, to be there as a friend when it had eventually and predictably gone tits up with Matthew.

And here he was, struggling to tell her something that should be so simple….all he had to do was tell her Leo had messed up; or they’d messed up, or maybe it was her that had messed up….it wouldn’t be him!   
Or was it him? Was that why he seemed like he was panicking?

“Just tell me.”

“Robin….I’m head over heels in love with you,” his eyes went slightly crinkled, he pressed his lips together and continued, “Just that…..I love you.”

He waited expecting her to say something, expecting her to roll her eyes and huff frustratedly at him.  
Instead he felt her eyes drag his own to meet them, seemingly by sheer force of will, he felt a little unsettled, like his knee might buckle beneath him when she fixed her wide-blown pupils on his own.  
“I don’t believe you,” she stated, and only he would have been able to see the tiny flash of recognition, relief and seduction flicker behind them.

 

As they arrived in the foyer Leo nudged Davy and they looked up to see Cormoran’s hand cradling Robin’s small skull, their foreheads pressing together, eyes locked and with a shared squeeze of hands and intakes of breath they watched as Robin moved, so fractionally, closer to him.  
It was all the encouragement Cormoran seemed to need though, and his lips met hers in what looked like a tender display of pent up and repressed emotions.  
The lift doors opened, and somewhat reluctantly the men left the two new lovers still entwined on the staircase.

“You did something Leo Banks! You’re an old romantic at heart aren’t you, you sexy bastard!” Davy grinned, dragging the man in question towards him and pulling him to rest firmly between his wide legged stance as the doors to the lift slid shut behind them.

*****CROSSOVER CHAPTER FOR DAVY AND LEO GOES HERE HOPE TO POST THAT TOMORROW!***********

Cormoran took Robin’s minimal movement towards him as the invitation he needed to cross the final bridge between them.   
He pressed his lips softly against hers; every nerve ending on fire as he felt the smooth, yielding plumpness of her mouth moving delicately against his own.   
He’d steadied himself against the wooden balustrade rail when he’d brought her face towards his and made their foreheads connect; and he now moved that hand around her small waist, marvelling at how perfect it felt to spread his palm against the gentle curve at the base of her spine, bringing more of her body into contact with his own as their kiss deepened.

It was Robin who first flicked her tongue to tease apart their lips, and Cormoran who responded with a throaty groan as he allowed his tongue to snake deliciously inside her velvety mouth. 

The kiss went on, their hands joining the exhilarating exploration being played out by their mouths.   
Robin cupped his stubbled cheeks, caressed her fingers into the unruly and, she discovered, incredibly soft curls which she’d often gazed at.  
Cormoran threaded his splayed fingers through the sheer blissful softness of her amber-gold hair, he felt her shudder against him when his hand on her back stroked upwards and pressed her into his torso.   
She heard his breathing deepen when she tugged his muscular bicep and encouraged his arm further around her, engulfing her into his sheer bulk and solidity.

Somewhere, distantly he became aware of the lift doors pinging and closing; but he didn’t care.   
He was kissing Robin, and she was kissing him back.   
He’d told her he loved her, and if she wasn’t ready to say the same back just yet that didn’t seem to matter, because her body language was telling him everything he needed to hear anyway.

After several more minutes of hungry, breathy contact he dragged them apart, her hands coming to rest either side of the buttons of his shirt, his own resting at her jaw and hip.

“Do you believe me now?” he murmured, smiling one of his crinkle-eyed specials directly into her own slightly glazed face.   
The fact that his thumb was drawing lazy circles against her cheek whilst those green eyes were almost staring her down was enough to make her melt into a puddle.  
She inhaled slowly, purposefully trying to make him as distracted and aflutter as she was by allowing her hands to slide down to his waist whilst pressing her soft breasts against the firmness of his chest.

“Well, it’s clear that you like me quite a lot,” she grasped her lower lip between her teeth as she pulled his hips closer to her, the positioning of him on the lower step meaning that his wonderfully firm erection pressed against her rather perfectly.

Cormoran somehow managed to control the part of him that wanted to tear off her jeans, drop to his knees and bury his face between her parted, undulating hips.  
“I can give you all the proof you need, just…..not on the stairs. Much as I’d love to have you lying beside me, I’d rather it wasn’t because I’d lost my balance!” he murmured, nuzzling his way purposefully and exquisitely from her neck to her jawline.

Robin could feel herself growing hotter and wetter.   
The thought of all that delicious proof he want to provide her with combined with his mouth sucking on a frankly perfect spot behind her left ear was temporarily making her unable to do anything except cling to him, and the growing desire building between her legs made her want to grind against his firmness….the thought of him losing his balance on the narrow treaded staircase helped her to focus.

“You’d better come with me then,” she whispered and trailed her palm and then the tips of her nails down his arm to tug lightly at his own fingers as she started to move up what remained of the stairs; glancing seductively over her shoulder as he followed.

He wasn’t sure how he was managing to climb stairs with his cock pressed hard and desperate against his flies, and the thought that she wanted him in any way was like molten lava being poured along his spine.

They reached her room door after what felt like an eternity.   
The same door he’d been through several times already.   
But this time was so different.   
This was absolutely the final barrier between them; potentially; and he would be patient and controlled enough to go along with the pace Robin wanted.

If she just wanted to kiss him and say goodnight, that would be wonderful.

If she just wanted to sleep together, to curl up next to each other and wake up together, then that would be blissful.

If she wanted to lie naked alongside him and allow him to kiss every inch of her body, then that would be glorious.

And if……….well, that…….that would be perfect.

……it was a little bit wonderful, and then completely glorious, and then more perfect than he could imagine……..completely perfect………amazingly perfect…… and then blissful.

 

***********THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER FOR THOSE WHO WANT THE LURID AND SMUTTY DETAILS….OR YOU CAN END IT HERE WITH A LOVELY DOT, DOT, DOT MOMENT – WHICHEVER YOU CHOOSE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING, AND THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR YOUR KUDOS, COMMENTS AND COMRADESHIP IN OUR READING/WRITING ENDEAVOURS Xx *************


	9. THE SMUTTY CHAPTER ****THIS BIT IS E RATED*****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, thank you for being patient over this. It's rather long because in the previous chapter there were 3 mentions of 'perfect'.....so I had to have 3! (I've chosen to go with perfect meaning orgasm rather than sex though!)  
> I've written the detailed version of what happened after that kiss and it is VERY E RATED.  
> However, I'm not changing the rating of the whole fic, because you don't have to read this chapter unless you want to and are prepared for it BEING E RATED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, THIS CHAPTER IS E RATED, you have been warned.  
> .....and it's quite long!

Robin opened the door with Strike’s arms wrapped around her waist, her body pressing against his broad chest, his lips seeking out the intoxicating scent and softness of the nape of her neck. She couldn’t prevent the breathy moan which emanated from her chest as she stepped forward, almost dragging Cormoran behind her, his steps slightly off balanced.

She purposefully twisted around in his grasp, enjoying how firm his rough hands felt against her body, and how they sought out more of the sliver of skin he discovered as her top rode up fractionally beneath his grasp.

“I want you to stay…….if that’s what you want too,” she shyly whispered, tilting her face to make his eyes find hers.

His gaze was darkly seductive, his hands resting on her hips, pulling her closer towards him and the unmistakable firmness in his trousers.  
“It should be pretty obvious what I’d like Robin……but it doesn’t have to be tonight……we can take it as slowly as you like; I’m not going anywhere,” he stated, way calmer than he actually felt.

In response Robin slid her hand down his back and pressed his backside against her own grinding hips. Her storm-cloud eyes bored into his and twinkled slightly as he glazed over fractionally.  
“Kiss me some more,” she whispered sexily, tilting her head to bring her lips closer to his.

Strike growled deeply as his lips found hers.  
He cupped her skull in his large palm, angling her head so that he could explore her mouth, his tongue thrusting and stroking against hers now that they were in privacy.  
He allowed his other hand to slide along the side of her body, his thumb tantalising the softness of her breast, making her press herself closer, urging him for more.

Robin’s hand had remained caressing his arse, cupping and squeezing his wonderfully muscular buttocks. Her other was exploring the riotous curls on his head, and then the even more riotous mass on his chest as she popped open a couple more of the buttons of his shirt.

They kissed and caressed; teeth tugging on lips, necks and earlobes as they almost abstractly began to remove extraneous items of clothing from each other – Robin’s scarf, Strike’s jacket – his shirt was now pretty much hanging open and had been tugged half out of his trousers by Robin’s insistent hands.

“Can I undress you?” Strike murmured, his lips and breathe sending shivers of earthquake proportions through Robin’s belly.  
She was dimly aware of nodding and answering with an affirmative before he guided her back towards the bottom of the double bed.  
Robin moved to sink down onto it, but was stopped by Cormoran’s firm tug on her forearm and a grunt which signified he wanted her to remain standing.  
Moving behind her it was he who sat back onto the bed. 

He reached down and unzipped her suede boots, carefully supporting her with a splayed palm to her hip as she stepped out of them. He noticed that her toenails were painted in a dark shade of burgundy, making each toe look like it was tipped with garnets.  
His hands slid around her waist, under the long, buttoned tunic and deftly unfastened the zip and button on her jeans.  
He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and dragged them down her thighs, the flickering touch of his fingertips against bare skin sending further aftershocks through her body, this time ending quite resoundingly between her legs where she knew she was almost pulsing with desire and growing wetter.

She helped as her jeans fell lower and lifted one foot and then the other to remove them fully.  
She felt his hands run up the smooth, bare skin of her calves and thighs, pausing at the fabric of her knickers before sliding back down to her knees. 

Robin felt and heard his deep exhalation and glancing down realised that he could see her reflected in the mirror of the wardrobe. She dipped her head and flashed her eyes beneath seductively lowered lashes at his in the mirror, feeling the grip of his hands against her legs tighten fractionally, and his forehead nuzzled into the warm fabric of her tunic in the curve of her lower back.

“Don’t stop there,” she whispered huskily and bent to encourage his hands from where they had settled on her thighs to find the hem of her tunic.  
With a further almost growl-like sigh he clasped the material and began to drag it up her body, revealing her navy blue knickers, which although plain and ‘serviceable’ accentuated her smooth curves and if anything were more alluring than some fancy lace encrusted garment.  
He paused fractionally to trail his knuckles up the cleft of her arse, continuing onto the bare skin of her back; smirking at the delightful noise his actions resulted in from Robin.

He pressed his weight down on her hip slightly so that he could stand and raise her top up and over her head, kissing at the exposed skin at the nape of her neck which resulted from her hair following the neckline of the tunic upwards, her arms languidly raised to allow the garment to be removed.

Strike had not dared to look at the reflected view of Robin, the sight of her smooth back, the strap of her bra and lightly freckled shoulders was playing havoc with his equilibrium, but as she tossed aside her tunic he allowed his fingers to trace the almost perfect sweeping curve created from just beneath her bra strap to the top of her knickers and pressed soft kisses along the path of his fingers.

The noise emanating from Robin made him glance at the mirror; he knew her history, he had to be sure and he wasn’t taking anything for granted with her…..but her expression of eyes closed bliss reassured him as much as it aroused him.  
He watched in the mirror as his hands travelled over her pale skin, across her rib cage, up to the plain navy fabric of her bra, cupping her breasts, allowing his thumbs to rub gently along the side of each, gently squeezing and receiving a throaty moan of “Oh God, yes,” from the beautiful woman infront of him.

He managed to drag his gaze away so that he could deliver a number of initially soft, but increasingly passionate kisses and bites to her neck and shoulders, feeling her hands reaching around to pull his body closer to hers, digging her nails into the firm skin of his thighs, and grinding his substantial erection against her lower back.

Robin had imagined what it would be like to be with Cormoran.  
She’d tried to envisage what his hands would feel like on her skin; what it would be like to be on the receiving end of kisses from those slightly uneven lips; what his warm breath would feel like against her skin……but the reality couldn’t match any of her previous thoughts.  
The sensation of having him pressed against her, of feeling his very evident desire for her grinding into her was overwhelming; Lord only knows what it would be like when they were actually undressed properly!

Robin twisted her neck slightly to find his mouth with her own, her hands squirming to cup his stubbled cheeks and wriggling around in his hands to face him. 

“Now you,” she muttered and dealt with the final couple of buttons on his shirt and cuffs before pulling it from his shoulders and running her hand up and down the dark fur-like hair covering it.  
She delighted in clutching her fingers into it, feeling the soft hair intertwine with her fingers, and feeling Cormoran’s breathing hitched as her hands explored and grazed over his small, hard nipples.  
She moved her hands to his trousers and carefully undid his belt, then the button on his trousers, followed by the zip, which caused her hand to make contact with the length of his erection.  
He hissed as she slid her hands under the waistband and around to the back; she pressed her palms down and across his firm buttocks, hooking her thumbs over his trousers to drag them fractionally down as her small hands explored above the cotton of his boxer shorts.

She undressed him as far as she could reach without his lips leaving hers before she stepped back fractionally, “Do you need to sort out your leg?” she purred whilst crawling herself up the bed, lying back with her hair spread, halo-like, across the pillows.  
Cormoran could not have been more aroused by the sight if she’d been lying there naked – the fact that she wanted him to stay with her, to see her and touch her, even in this partially clad state was more erotic than he had imagined.

He nodded and, for the first time with a female since his accident, felt no embarrassment in removing his prosthesis and propping it beside the bedside table.  
He could still reach his jacket from his position on the bed, which he knew contained a couple of condoms….and they were likely to be in date!  
It was weird that it didn’t feel weird! 

His leg, or rather lack of it, just wasn’t an issue to Robin; which in turn meant that he had relaxed considerably about it in her presence.  
She frequently referred to it and mentioned it; but in the same way that she talked about her own choice of footwear – he knew that she hated walking on cobbles in heels, and had a pair of new boots that were in her words ‘shitting useless on polished floors’ – all of these little references made him not just less self conscious, but he now realised he was completely UN self conscious….which was weird!

As he turned to face Robin’s languid body he was more conscious of the fact that his boxer shorts were barely managing to contain his cock, but from the writhing of Robin, and the fact that she was squeezing her legs together he figured that she was equally excited. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Robin giggled slightly, “A bit late for asking that.”

Her playful, twinkling eyes abruptly dilated and darkened as he met her gaze with an intense, almost animalistic stare before clarifying his wishes, “I want to kiss you everywhere Robin.”

The way he said her name; an almost purr, almost snarl was ridiculously erotic and made her sob.  
“So? Can I?” he persisted, waiting for her somewhat desperate nod before twisting around fully and bearing his weight on his arms, dipping his head down to her ankle.

He licked, kissed, nibbled and stroked his way thoroughly up one leg as high as her knickers before repeating the process with her other leg; the second time his stubbled chin pressed firmly between her legs as he toyed with the edge of the navy pants.  
Robin had pretty much groaned and sobbed her way through the whole process, desperation for more sensation almost tipping her over into the realms of ecstasy……and his hands hadn’t gone anywhere near her erogenous zones.

Jesus, how the fuck could he have this effect?

Strike was taking his time for several reasons; firstly because he was scared of frightening her or arousing painful memories – although as things progressed he was becoming more comfortable with the level of intimacy between them, and was starting to feel that whatever he did she would be OK with it.  
The second reason for his slow, thorough investigation of her body was that he’d imagined this for so long, and this was it happening – he’d never get this chance for their first time again, and it needed to be special.  
An additional factor in his care and tortuous speed was that he was worried that he’d lose control and cum within seconds if he didn’t take his time…..and although that could potentially be memorable it wasn’t the kind of memory he necessarily wanted!

Shifting position he bypassed the fabric of her pants and began a swirling tongue investigation across her smooth tummy, licking into her belly button, smoothing his hands across her thighs, always stopping short of where she wanted his hands to touch; to ease her desire, to give her something to rub against.  
His mouth dipped down to nuzzle into the fresh, muskiness beneath her arms, which he pushed upwards, above her head, smoothing his hands up and along, twining his fingers into hers before moving to lick and nip the skin visible above the cups of her bra.

Strike was aware of Robin’s increased writhing, of how she was almost bucking her hips and how the movements were mirrored by the soft whimpering noises she was emitting from her throat and mouth.

“Oh God, Cormoran……..please,” she pleaded, gazing at him with eyes blown wide and dark with arousal and need.

He released one of her hands and slid it around beneath her to expertly unclasp her bra fastener, trailing his fingers immediately back around and engulfing the rounded flesh of her breast.  
It was his turn to muffle a groan as he felt her soft nipple harden instantly beneath his fingers. He clasped it between two fingers and tugged gently, bringing his mouth back to swallow the breathy shout she gave.

He dragged the item from her body, taking in the perfect sight of her creamy breasts, their small, pearl hard nipples and the arched curve of her back as she moved herself against his hand.  
Strike licked his lower lip before pressing delicate kisses around the softness before sucking each nipple in turn into the hot wetness of his mouth.  
She was exquisite.  
Cormoran’s strategy of taking his time to ‘keep the wolf from the door’ so to speak was potentially having the opposite effect. He was as hard as fuck and desperate to feel her surrounding him.

He continued to nuzzle and kiss her breast, toying with the other, allowing his fingers to stroke, pinch and roll until Robin was a sobbing wreck; gripping his head, fisting her hands into the softness of his hair.  
Sliding his hands down he pressed the tips of his fingers beneath the stretchy fabric of her knickers.  
He moved back slightly and caught her gaze, “Yeah?” he asked.  
Robin moved her hands over his and nodded as she helped him to slide her out of the small garment.

They’d barely got them to her knees before Cormoran’s face pressed down against her pale mound….he couldn’t stop himself.  
The sight of the neatly trimmed blond triangle of hairs between her legs was like catnip.  
He’d fantasised about this moment, but the scent, taste and sight of Robin in the flesh……Jesus Christ, what amazing flesh…….was just too much.

“God Robin……you’re fucking perfect,” he growled, his tongue sliding swiftly and purposefully between her legs and her lips.  
He tasted the moistness which had invariably been created by his earlier ministrations and revelled in her salty-sweet flavour and the juddering twitching of her hips against his stubbled chin.

Robin panted and bent her knee to allow him greater access, her toes snagging against the fabric of his boxer shorts.  
“Take these off,” she hissed, “Oh fuck!” her second statement coinciding with him taking full advantage of her wider open thighs to lick further down against her entrance with a flat, laving tongue.

He squirmed slightly and managed to drag himself free of the restraining fabric, kicking the rumpled cotton from his ankle as he continued to lick deliriously at Robin before crawling back up her arching body and finding her lips with his own.  
She sucked on his delving tongue and kneaded her hands into the firm muscles of his shoulders as he kissed and kissed her mouth. 

After several minutes Robin pressed against Strike’s broad chest and broke away, her eyes trailing down his body until she reached the firm length of his cock which was pressing against her hip.  
She met his gaze and reached down to encircle (well almost!) his thick, delicious looking prick.  
Cormoran’s neck melted slightly and he inhaled sharply across his teeth as she began to stroke him.  
Jesus! He might lose it at any second.

“Robin……that’s way too good….you need to stop.”

She relaxed her grip and sucked her way along his bristled jawline before reaching his ear where the warmth of her breath made him groan afresh.  
“Tell me you’ve got condoms,” she whimpered as his hands cupped under her smooth arse, fractionally lifting and tilting her hips against him.  
He grunted and indicated his discarded jacket over his shoulder.  
Robin rolled across him and dragged it over and he rummaged in the inside pocket, locating one, and then pulled out his wallet where he knew he had a second one…..just in case!

“You still sure I can’t touch?” Robin purred, taking the foil packet from between his fingers and grinning back at his smirking lips.

“Maybe you can……just, don’t spend too long.”

Lying side by side she rolled the condom over him.  
“You sure?” he asked as he hooked a tendril of her amber coloured hair behind her ear.  
“Cormoran, I’m absolutely certain. I want this…..I want you.”

Kissing her tenderly but deeply, he rolled her back against the pillows and moved above her, carefully supporting his weight on one arm, the other hand caressing down her cheek, neck, chest and belly before slipping around her hip.  
His cock found her silkily lubricated entrance and without build up, hesitation or discomfort he slid into her welcoming warmth as if it was the most natural and familiar action in the world.

The actual sensation however was anything but familiar or normal: Robin’s eyes and mouth shot wide open as he slid into place within her.  
His size and firmness was a shock after a long period of abstinence.  
It wasn’t an unwelcome friction or pressure though, and as he thrust himself more deeply inside her she found her leg automatically hitching around his hip to anchor him closer to her.

Cormoran had uttered a silent exclamation of ‘fuuuuuuck’ as he pressed inside her.  
She felt amazing: to be so fully surrounded by her tight heat was glorious, and when she wrapped one of her legs around him, pushing him even deeper inside her it was all he could do to stop himself pounding into her to deliver his release.

Robin however nudged her nose against his forehead – he’d dropped his chin down to try to control his breathing – and when her lips found his he somehow managed to focus on the kiss enough to distract him from the overwhelming sensation of Robin’s delicious, wet cunt.

Their kisses were messy, ragged and noisy; each tantalising swirl of their tongues mirroring the movement of Strike within her.  
It was perfect.

They moved together, building a rhythm which was both purposeful and passionately free.  
Robin’s hips met his; her nails dug into his back; his hand pressed her buttocks firmly back into each gasping thrust, his other clasped her neck, steadying her mouth beneath his as they kissed….and fucked.

Fuck they were good together.

There was something instinctive about the way they moved together: when Robin hitched up her other leg it felt natural and practised for Cormoran to clasp her thigh and press it back into the mattress, and Robin’s response of sliding her hand into his hair and tugging it to pull his face back, licking at his teeth felt like the most perfect reaction in the world.

Cormoran had no idea how he was managing to make this last; he’d been on the verge of cuming since he kissed her on the stairs; but this felt almost too good to end. However, he noticed Robin’s hips beginning to falter as he pushed back fractionally, his cock hitting a slightly different place inside her.

“I’d love you to cum for me Robin,” he panted, her head now struggling to remain focussed on kissing him and seeming to need more and more to drop back against the pillows as she pushed his lower back firmly against her mound and increased the pace of her hips against him.

Cormoran felt his own control beginning to falter and when she almost shouted out the phrase, “Cormoran….God yes…..Oh Godddddd,” he let himself go.  
A few more firm, deep thrusts inside her and he was pulsing his release as she twisted her head and clenched around him.

Shuddering and satiated he slumped to one side, not bothering to deal with the condom as he struggled to get his breath back to some form of normality.  
Robin’s pink cheeks were slightly shimmering with sweat, her hair was a honey-coloured mess and her mascara had smudged slightly onto her cheek.  
She’d never looked more beautiful in Cormoran’s eyes.

They simply smiled at each other, making fingertip scrollwork patterns along each other’s skin as they began to be able to focus their eyes and realised that they were staring into the honest, blissed out ones of the person they most wanted there next to them in life.

They lay like this for a while before Cormoran wriggled fractionally and dealt with the used condom, depositing it in a tissue wad by the side of the bed before rolling onto his back and dragging Robin’s boneless body across him.  
“Has this made things complicated?” Robin murmured, kissing lazily against the section of Cormoran’s chest she was able to reach.  
She felt his exhalation and partial chuckle, “I think it was already complicated….this…….well, personally it actually felt the complete opposite of complicated……it FEELS the opposite now……it just feels right and normal and like we should have been like this for ages.”  
Robin emitted a noise which without looking at her he knew she was smiling, “Good……..I think that too.”

Cormoran felt at peace.  
The feel of Robin resting against him, nestling her lips into his shoulder as their breathing became in synch felt so right.  
He thought back to the conversation he’d had with Leo Banks earlier on; what it was that he actually felt for this gorgeous woman?  
It went way deeper than physical attraction, and it was more than actually liking her as a person. The way they were now, lying next to each other, naked and as vulnerable as possible was ‘how he felt’…….he was happy to be here with her like this, without the need for anyone or anything else.

“You remember the bit when I told you I loved you, right?” he murmured, pressing soft kisses against the scent of cherry blossom and coconut in her hair.  
Robin sighed delightfully and wriggled around, pressing her back against his chest and drawing his muscular upper arms around her shoulders for warmth and security.  
“I think I believe you now,” she grinned, biting sensually down on his wrist, and twisting her chin around to address him, “You know I feel the same way? I love you too.”

Every muscle in Strike’s body relaxed as she uttered the phrase – he’d known it already; known that she felt the same way as him – the moment he kissed her he’d known it – but to hear her say it….well, it made it complete.

He felt her fingers stroking against his thigh, his right one. The pads of her fingertips were trailing patterns against his muscles, tugging on and playing with the hairs abstractly.  
He was vaguely aware that she was moving along the scarred section, stroking in just as relaxed a manner across the gnarled skin, and he assumed she was continuing her actions over the part of his limb with limited nerve endings and feeling.

He didn’t mind.  
She didn’t mind.

“This should be complicated. It might become complicated back in London,” he stated, continuing to kiss her scalp and rub his hands against her smooth upper arms, dropping them slightly to graze against the ridiculous softness of her breasts.  
Robin sighed at the sensation, feeling herself becoming aroused again, “Let’s not let it be complicated. This doesn’t feel complicated….this feels……mmmmmmmmm.” Her final statement coincided with Cormoran dropping his mouth to her neck as his fingers rolled one of her nipples to a stiff peak, his stiffening erection pressing against the cleft of her arse.

“I didn’t quite catch that……how does this feel exactly?” he asked, huskily as he slid his other hand down to slip between her legs, toying with the silky feel of her crease before pressing one of his fingers inside her and stifling her gasp with his hungry mouth.  
Robin arched her back, grinding his stiffness more firmly against her arse as she writhed against the sensation of his fingers. 

“Tell me……..tell how I’m making you feel, Robin,” Strike almost growled as her hand reached back to grasp his cock, stroking it more purposefully than earlier, spreading some of the leaking juices from it’s head along it’s length to ease her movements.  
She whimpered slightly as he matched the rhythm of his probing finger to her hand moving deftly up and down his thick cock. “It feels so nice Cormoran….so much better than it felt when I was imagining it,” she twisted her chin around and pouted a smirk at his open mouthed awe.

“You…..you, imagined me doing this…..to you? Did you? Did you make yourself cum?” he asked, increasing the pace and twisting his finger slightly, locating a magical spot within her and making her falter slightly in her attention to his length.  
Robin nodded and grasped her other hand back to clutch at his hair, tugging slightly and moving her hips to almost will his fingers to move faster, harder, deeper.  
“More,” she panted, “God, please…….more.”  
With a snarling gasp he pressed a second finger deeply inside her, moving both intently and feeling more excited than he thought possible by the feeling of her coming apart in his arms.  
He moved his other hand down to locate the small nub of nerves hidden in the triangle of her hairs and stroked it in small circles matching the pace to the rhythm of his other hand.  
Robin’s neck melted as her body was consumed by a liquid fire flowing through her.  
Her mouth fell open, but she couldn’t make any sounds, she was delirious with feelings of complete and utter delight.  
He dragged every possible ounce of pleasure from her until she sagged back against him, satiated and limp.

“Christ…..it never felt like that when I did it!” she panted, giggling slightly hysterically against his chest, hearing and feeling the satisfied grunts from him. She also felt his still hard cock press into her backside.  
Wordlessly she pulled herself slightly down his thighs and twisted around, pushing him to lie back against the mattress completely. 

The only possible sound Strike could emit was a strangled “Fuuuuuck!” as her lips wrapped around him and sank down to engulf his length inch by inch.  
She sucked rapturously on him, taking him deeper into her mouth; her tongue laving against it’s ridged, throbbing vein and toying with his leaking slit as she raised herself up onto her elbows and glanced up at his delighted expression through seductively lowered lashes.

Strike had been close to losing it when he’d made her cum, but the sight of Robin’s tousled hair across his lap, and her storm-cloud eyes staring up as her lips engulfed his cock was like an instant shot of adrenaline.

“Shit, Robin,” he managed to cry, his hand moving to her neck to signal a warning. Robin however knew exactly what she was expecting and wanted to give Cormoran as much pleasure as he’d given her minutes earlier.  
She was also still slightly ‘high’ on endorphins from her own orgasm, and the feeling of Strikes fingers grasping at her neck and his twitching, clenching thighs was wondrous.  
With a muffled shout of her name he pulsed his salty release into her mouth and she hummed her delight as she swallowed and licked every warm drop down her throat.  
She released his softening cock from her mouth with an obscene slurp and nuzzled against his panting belly and chest as she scrambled back up the bed to stare into his blissed out, slightly drunken looking gaze.

“I may or may not have imagined that bit too,” she grinned, biting her lip.

Cormoran struggled to regain his breath and see straight but eventually managed to reply, “Maybe I did too……but apparently I have a shit imagination!”

“I don’t mean to break the mood, but I need a wee,” Robin smiled.  
“I could do with one myself….do you want to put the kettle on?”  
“I said wee, not tea!”  
Cormoran flicked his eyebrows up, “Oh! Well….can you not put the kettle on on the way to the loo?”

Robin giggled at the easy, comfortable way they were with each other after some of the most amazing sex she’d ever experienced.

“I assumed you’d want a cigarette,” she wriggled out of his slightly reluctantly relinquished grasp, causing him to roll over and collapse onto his belly on top of the bed covers.  
“Tea is an acceptable substitute given the general issues with smoking in hotel rooms,” he mumbled as she padded across to the bathroom, detouring past the small kettle and swiping it up to fill it.

She pee’d, feeling a delicious tingling and spasmy twitch inside. She washed her hands and wiped herself with one of the small washcloths soaked in tepid water before filling the kettle and returning to the main room.  
As she flicked on the switch she arranged teabags into cups on the hospitality tray.  
The sight of a languid, ruffled Strike draped naked across her bed was rather distracting and delicious.

“What?” he asked, noticing her broad smile as he watched her exquisite nakedness and shuffled up slightly onto his elbows, clutching a pillow beneath his chest.  
“Just……..it’s nice….this, it’s really nice,” she explained.  
Cormoran gave her one of his crinkle eyed, soft lipped smiles, “It really is!”

She poured the water and added milk from the little bottle of real, fresh milk in the mini-bar fridge as she allowed Strike’s cup to steep for a little longer to achieve his preferred shade of teak.  
Cormoran had busied himself getting under the covers of the bed.  
Not bothering with the saucers she carried both cups across to the bed and grinned as he flipped the duvet across to allow her access. 

Both sipped their tea, Robin’s legs draped across his thighs as she sat next to him propped up against the padded headboard.  
“So?.....Can we make this work do you think?” Robin asked.  
Strike pressed his lips into a firm line before he responded, “I was talking to Leo earlier…..him and Davy….they’re making it work and they seem to have a lot more shit to deal with than us….I mean we’ve not got the press hounding us and making up stories to try and split us up….although maybe when they get wind of it maybe we will….no doubt they’ll rake up a load of crap about my mum again….”  
Robin pounced as his voice trailed off, “You see! Is this not going to be stupidly complicated? I mean we have to work together….what if we have a massive argument……or what if we split up?”  
“Are you planning on breaking up with me? Surely we have to actually be an official couple before that happens?” he grinned, placing his empty cup down on the bedside cabinet and stroking his warm hands across Robin’s calves and small foot at his side.

“Don’t you want us to be a couple? I thought…”

“Robin! Of course I want us to be a couple….I think what we’re doing right now pretty much signifies that….at least that’s what I assumed…yeah?”

“Davy told me he thinks things won’t be anywhere near as complicated as we’re imagining they’ll be,” Robin continued to sip her tea. “And yes, I consider this signifies we’re a couple…..no doubt the papers will rake up a load of rubbish about me and Matthew too….but….it’ll be OK…won’t it?”

Strike removed the virtually empty cup from her hands and placed it next to his own and drew her close to him, almost bringing her to sit on his lap in the bed, “I think it will be OK….and I think whatever happens, even if there are some crappy things, I think we’ll still be OK….you know me Ellacott…and I know you….and this is only going to be as complicated as we make it. Christ, I’ve sacked you, you got married, we’ve both been attacked God knows how many times…..and yet, we still keep finding each other, and being there for each other….and I meant what I said…I love you.”

Robin sighed and wrapped her arms around the comforting broadness of Strike’s shoulders, she nudged into his neck and inhaled his uniquely masculine aroma.  
She wanted to fill her lungs with it; wanted to get high on him.

“Let’s not think about what might go wrong…..this feels right to me,” Strike nuzzled against her and felt her body begin to mould itself into him, his own arousal beginning to become apparent.

Robin bent up her left leg and twisted herself across him, straddling his lap, rubbing his gloriously stiff erection against her soft, pink centre.  
“I don’t suppose you’ve got another…..”  
“Wallet!” he groaned, allowing her to leave his embrace momentarily so that she could rifle through and remove the condom from it’s slot in his battered wallet.

Moments later she was easing herself down around him, his teeth tugging rapturously on her lower lip, their breath mingling to create a hot, tea scented cloud.

It felt just as glorious to have him fill her a second time and their arms wrapped around each other, Cormoran’s large hand pressing her firmly against his belly as her inner thighs met his hipbones.  
They rocked in unison, Robin squeezing him as she undulated herself above him.  
He dipped his head and pressed her body back so that he could nip at her breasts, rolling his tongue around her nipple until it formed a stiff peak before sucking on it like a starved baby.  
Her hands found his hair, and his neck, and his firm biceps as they held her and pulled her into the building rhythm, and when he pushed himself up on his hands she instinctively uncurled her legs and wrapped them around his waist, feeling his breathy sob of approval.  
His hands splayed under her bottom, cupping her arse and keeping her firmly positioned so that he could angle his cock against the same spot within her that his fingers had found earlier.

Robin felt herself beginning to shudder and could feel herself travelling quickly towards another orgasm.  
She clutched at his neck, needing his mouth on hers and the feeling of her tongue delving into his mouth combined with her tight, hot cunt wrapped around him was too much. She gasped and exhaled into his mouth as she felt his cock become even larger and harder within her, before she came completely, feeling his hands almost brutally squeezing her arse as he pulsed inside her.

They remained moving slowly against each other, Robin dragging every second of pleasure from their closeness, both of them continuing to kiss and groan as they came down from wherever they had momentarily drifted to.

Strike’s strong hands continued to rock Robin’s body, one slid up to support her drooping torso and he felt a ridiculous swell of masculine pride at his ability to reduce the women he loved to a mewling, limbless puddle.

A final deep sigh and her forehead pressed against his.  
Gently he shifted her hips and pulled himself free of her velvety softness, allowing her to continue clinging to him as her breathing returned to normal.

“You OK?”

“Mmmmmm….very.”

“Sleepy?”

Her nodded response preceded him carefully lifting her over to lie down beside him, stroking untidy tendrils of her hair away from her cheeks.

“I wish I could stay here forever,” he whispered.  
Robin’s eyes shot open, “I want you to stay here, I want to wake up with you!” she stated bluntly, her expression showing disappointment and confusion.

Cormoran shook his head, “Don’t worry, the only place I’m going is to the bathroom for a pee…..but I need to put my leg back on…..I won’t be long…I promise,” he kissed her pouting, but upturned lips and twisted around to sit on the edge of the bed to reattach his prosthesis so that he could safely reach the bathroom.

Robin smiled as she watched his gorgeous bum make it’s way across the room, her eyelids feeling heavy all of a sudden.

By the time he returned she was almost asleep; almost, but still conscious enough to wriggle against his warmth as he slid back under the duvet next to her.  
He couldn’t stop the lazy smile on his face as he lay back and draped his arm around Robin’s pliant body, feeling her nestle closer to him and whisper what might have been ‘Goodnight’ into his chest.  
“I think I might have managed to wipe any thoughts of Leo Banks from your head,” he whispered, sighing deeply and drifting into an incredibly satisfying slumber.


End file.
